


SMP Seas

by Wtf_Aly (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boats and Ships, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, God Clay| Dream, God technoblade, M/M, Pirates, Platonic Relationships, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sea, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Technobabble, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wtf_Aly
Summary: DreamnobladePrince Technoblade meets pirate dream in the middle of the night. Now dream manages to steal the crown and runoff. It's up to Technoblade and friends to get the crown back. But who's fault is it when they fall in love.-| Saturday & Wednesday updates |-Pirate/Medieval Au-personas only-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 37
Kudos: 373





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Niki's side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

The white flash of pain seemed to rocket through my entire body, the stumble of my feet hit the bar stool. Leaning on half my weight on the stool I physically shook the pain off. The only remnants left was the sting and chances of a bruise. The white mask was discarded after the first round, I had a full view of my opponents. Gaining my balance back was an easy feat, and punched the drunk bastard right back.

“HA, hell yeah!”

Bouncing on one foot to another, waiting for the bearded man to get up again. This fight was not going to be over this fast. I was just getting started.

“ Come on big man! You punched me first!”

“ Green freak” He managed to grunt out.

Punching him right at the corner of his jaw knocked him out. Only I can call myself a freak, he didn’t know jack shit about me. I didn’t even know why he threw the first punch, drinking with George and Sapnap minding my goddamn business. 

Focusing back at the crowd, sappy nappy was stumbling like a newborn drunk. A quiet snort left my nose. 

“Get him dream!”

Shaking my head, I walked up to George who was trying miserably to get Sapnap back into the chair. I can sense the deadpaness through the glasses.

“Bad is going to have your head if he finds out.”

“Luckily he won’t find out right?”

“I won’t tell, but your fist sized bruise might spill.”

“I have a bruise already?”

“No, but you will.”

Reaching to touch the right of my cheekbones, I flinched. The hiss was involuntary, that will definitely leave a sore spot. George handed me my lost mask, chugging the rest of his drink. Slamming it on the counter and getting up, he dropped a couple gold pieces. 

“Let’s go.”

A sigh escaped my mouth, clicking the mask back in front of my face. The comfort from the nice mask was nice. It always reminded me of my childhood. The good and the bad. Jogging up to catch up with George. Who walked fast, even with an extra body who was rambling something about bamboo pandas. What the hell were pandas?

The moon was well into it’s cycle, it was a nice view. This was our first time this far north, The Antarctic Empire. Sure, I’ve been on the landmass, never the capital. The major sea port was here, something about Sam needing the books here yadda yadda. It was cold, even by my standards. I could see both George and Sapnap shivering, George's teeth were chattering away at themselves.

“That hoodie must be nice and toasty huh.”

“Huh-”

“That’s like the only layer of clothing you have on dream.”

“ Oh yeah, I must be warm blooded or something.”

The cold wasn’t that unbearable for me. I could feel it yes but that was the extent. We passed by a pretty good looking ship. Now, I loved SMP but you can admire some beauty. Big Sails and sleek hull. That was a fast ship just by looking at it. I liked fast ships.

“You’re drooling dream.”

Unintelligible noises spluttered out of my mouth “ I-I have a mask on!! Don’t lie to me you can’t see my face!”

We were walking inside to the rooms we rented out. The three rooms were connected. Sapnap, George, and I were on the far right. Bad and Antfrost were next to us, Sam and Punz were farthest. Sapnap was more asleep then not when he hit the bed. George took the last bed. A breath left my nose.

Bad silently opened the door and glanced and the two knocked out on the beds. His gaze landed on me and stepped in my direction. He stepped lightly, like his feet would wake them and not the bright room lights. 

“You lot okay?”

“Other than the hangover in the morning, we’re fine bad.”

He smiled warmly, the room temperature raised just a bit from it.

“Wanna take my bed, since they took those.” His face nodded towards their direction.

“No, thank you.”

“Hmm.”

“I’ll take the couch, don’t worry.”

Satisfied with the answers he turned to leave.” Night guys. Sleep well, Dream.”  
He smiled back at me before heading back to his room and closing the door.

I ran my hand across my hair, it lost all sense of form tonight. Tumbling to the coach I sat on it. Sleep didn’t feel like something that I wanted to do tonight. I leaned on my knees, what did I want? Million dollar question. I reposition myself multiple times before resting my back on the back rest. I didn’t know what to do. Groaning in frustration, sitting up fast the world spinned for a bit.

I reached towards the door, I barely turned off the lights. Stepping outside, I went out for a walk. I made myself a curfew of 4:00 am. Wandering aimlessly was nice, nobody was out, the streetlights were the only form of human touch that was alive. It was round 3, judging by the moon, good and relient moon and sun. I was back and the sleek boat, funny ending back up at the sea port.

Nothing left to do, I shrugged and jumped to the dock. Might as well as get a closer look while I can. My hand enclosed around the rope and pulled myself up. It burned. Climbing onto the hull, I breathed out triumphantly. The hull was made out of fine spruce wood, it was expensive. I strolled towards the top deck, skipping on the steps. The view was marvelous, the stars and moon painted themselves on the water. Losing myself in the beauty was an experience, a quiet one.

“Who are you?”

Oh shit

Someone’s here! Who the hell is on a boat at 3 in the morning! 

I knew protocole, raise arms, show you’re unarmed and turn slowly.

“Hi.”

“Who are you?” He sure was persistent, with no manners.

I saw clearly the moon was shining brightly, red cape, red eyes, blue uniform, red ruby’s. This man must really like red, like really like it. It was an eyesore. 

“Your clothes are really red, eyesore much.” The sword pointed at my throat seems to finally register in my head. I called the man with a sword that his clothes suck. That's one way to go. 

“Says the man with obnoxious green.”

“Hey! It’s a beautiful green mind you.” He rolled his eyes at me.

“Sure… What are you doing on the boat.” was he a guard or something.

“ What are you doing, playing dress up with that crown.” Guard playing pretend on a royal boat, seems like fun.

“What- no.” He lowered his sword, aww he must be embarrassed.

“Hey, how about I leave and you can play dress up some more okay?” I was slipping closer and closer. He was blocking the staircase. I was right next to him before was able to turn and face me. Not the safest decision, I would get scolded for it.

“Th- Just go, I’m too tired for this.” 

“Yes Sir.”

I was bounding my way down the stairs and leaping off the boat fast. I wanted to get out fast. The wind whipped at me as I made my way back to the motel. A few blocks away from the motel, My run turned into a nice stroll. I pulled the crown from behind my pocket. 

Poor guard, I’m sure he was having fun, but it looked rich. Who am I to turn down such an offer. I rubbed my fingers over the gold and rubys, it even had some emeralds. I turned to the knob on the door, and walked in. I made extra effort to stay noiseless. Sapnap was now snoring and George threw the covers off his bed. I threw the crown to the corner where my bags were. 

Who was that guy, wearing bright green and was still surprised he was caught. Having a yapping parrot would be easier to hide with. Overall it was a weird night, the stress for tomorrow keeping me up and the masked man was all too much. I think heading back home was good.

The steps to the castle were always harder going up, my gods I should've made an easier way for me to go back up. Spending 20 minutes walking back to the front gates was utter torture, opening the gates the guards were asleep. So much usefulness they were, I headed back up to my chambers. The lanterns were still lit, and made things easier to navigate to. I thought of getting a snack two steps up the stairs and made a hard turn. A good way to end this night is some potatoes. That sounded delightful.

The kitchen was dark, the torches blown out. There was a light source though. Who was it, is the masked man in my kitchen!

I rushed in, prepared to fight again. Disappointment greeted me instead, it was just Phil. He was surprised to see me, could never hide his shock.

“Hey Techno.” The voice was welcoming.

“Helloo”

“What are you doing this late?”

“I just went out to the port for a walk, and now I’m hungry.”

“Oh, Hey Techno where's your crown?”

“What.”


	2. Techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Niki's side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

“That green glob fucker!” Muttering under my breath was the only thing keeping my anger in check. Sleeping did nothing to douse my anger towards that man. I’ve never seen him before, and he took me for some guard. He must have known I was the prince he had to. That’s why he took my crown, and just toyed with me. He must be halfway around the world by now. 

“-- the crown!”

Tommy’s shrill and annoying laughter could be heard through the damn castle walls. He will never let this down. IF I strangle him in his sleep, that could be a problem solved.

“Techno! Big Man!”

“Phil, Wilbur good morning.” Grinding down on my teeth I managed to greet them. No need taking out my anger on them. Tommy is more than capable.

“I said hi first!” I took pride in making him make that face, so easily done. “ A little birdie told me someone stole your crown” Thank Wilbur for joining in, perhaps Tommy could divert his attention elsewhere.

“No need to bring it up Wilbur.” I gave him a glare, hoping it would rely on what I’m trying to say, don't bring it up or I'll add you to my list of people I’m strangling tonight. A small sigh could be heard from phil.

“HAHAHAHA!! Someone took your crown from right under your nose!! Not so tough now BIG Guy!” 

“Tommy.”

“ Tommy has a point, Techno. How did someone steal your crown?” I couldn't stay mad at Phil. He’s too much of a father.

“A man with a smiley mask stole it.” I didn’t want to give them that I knew next to nothing about the man. “ A smiley mask? That doesn’t seem so threatening.”

“Anything else Techno? This is treason you know.” I knew it was treason, but it’s been a long time since someone had the slip on me. “Treason?!”

“He had A green hoodie, and liked to talk a lot.”

“That’s it! I thought you’d get more info.”

“Shut it, Wilbur.”

“Did you see where he went or where he’s staying?” I liked Phil, didn’t bully me and got to the point. I will not be strangling him tonight.

“ No, I didn’t notice when he took my crown.”

“ You didn’t notice! He must be something, I want to meet this guy!”

“ Well boys, we’ll talk about this later tonight we have to get to the port for the showing and speech.” I forgot about it. The green-face took all my thoughts with him. I should start focusing on other things. I will get my crown back, just not now. If he didn’t leave last night, he might still be in town. I’ll be watching the crowd, maybe his pride will make him rub it in my face that he stole my crown.

“Yeah! I’m going to get ready!”

“I better get going, I have to try on the new suit.” Wilbur and Tommy left out the left to their chamber for this afternoon.

“It’s alright Techno. I’m sure we can find your crown, I know it means a lot to you.”

“I’ve had since before I became a god Phil.”

I remember my coronation when I just turned 16. I won my first war and conquered two other kingdoms. Father was impressed by my bloodthirst and ambition of violence. Mother didn’t seem to care all that much. Deity’s told the Ancients of my victory, unbeatable was something they wanted on their side. The crown was made by the angels gold they bestowed down to me. Jewels were provided by my war spoils. At 18 the ancients turned me into a god.

“ Go get ready, the suit has made some adjustments.”

I nodded and uncrossed my arms that were folded somewhere in the conversation. I made my way to the doors where Tommy and Wilbur left. I could hear my steps of clicks as my boots touched to stone. 

Standing on the right of Phil as he gave his speech on the country and economics. I gazed my eyes across the crowd, looking for a white mask or a sickly green hoodie. Sighing in defeat, Phil gave me a sideward glance in worry. 

People were looking at me, did they hear my sigh or did they see Phil look at me. I was answered quickly as Phil nudged me and coughed. Oh, I was supposed to give a speech. I hate this part of power.

“Ah yes, the Antarctic Empire is safe and our neighboring Kingdoms have not made any movements of war or dispute. L’manberg is the exception, but they are too far west. It would be unwise to make any advances. None the less I have been personally training and guarding this kingdom. Fear not, you are all safe.” I ended my short speech with fake confidence. The kingdom was safe, social anxiety was my flaw.

“Thank you Blood God!” Cheers flew from the crowd in apperciatance. The story is that I came down from Elysium to protect this kingdom and help it flourish. The truth was that I was just born here. I became a god after I turned 18. They believed what they wanted though, the truth of being chosen from a god made them feel special. When not even a true god has even made a glance this way or down.

Zoning out and just looking at the distance I saw the unmistakable green. Found you. We were already stepping down from the raised platform when I just gave Phil a look, I’ll be back and dashed towards the hooded man.

I remember where I saw him heading, the people were more focused on the boat show Phil was doing then me. I saw him again. This man was easier to find than a mountain that reached the clouds. I knew he knew that I was right behind me. His steps were heading to the alleyway behind the stone and wood buildings. Cornered you.

When I reached him, he was already facing my direction. I was shocked at first, he didn’t have the white smiley mask. There instead were dirty blond hair that was poking out from the hood over his head. The dazzling eyes shimmered a green light, freckles covered most of his face. This was a much better view.

The bruise on his face made me uncomfortable. There shouldn’t be any pain on him.

“Why are you following me? I don’t know you.” He said with an awkward laugh that seemed more forced than anything.

“Give it back.” I said with a deadly calm, there was an edge of venom at the end. “ Give what back?” He sensed my poison and retaliated.

“My crown.”

“Oh my gods! You’re that guard from last night!”

I closed my eyes in frustration and tried to stabilize my frustration. “I’m not a guard.”

“You’re serious.” The panic radiated from him in a slow ascend. He finally got the idea, and took his sweet time.

“Oh… Look your majesty I sincerely apologize, but I don’t have your crown anymore, sorry.”

“I can see it in your back pocket.” I felt my own deadpan.

“Corn?”

I was so done with this, my arms raised in a fighting stance. My sword was already out, bending my legs I was in a crouch. I saw it click in his head that we were fighting, he can’t talk his way out of this. He pulled an axe of what seemed out of nowhere and got in a similar stance.

He struck first, coming down with an overhead swing. I blocked with my sword, pushing back against him. Minutes turned into seconds and the speed we fought at was faster than my thinking. This battle was out of muscle memory and instinct. Getting the edge on him, I kicked the back of his knees and he fell to the ground. 

Sweat clinged onto me, gasping for air was new for me at the moment. I haven’t been like this since the beginning. Rolling onto his back, he stared at me with a growing smile. The pain in my legs had me falling backwards. Sitting upwards, freckle face was long gone, my fist clashed the ground as I jumped back up.

He was at the port, a ship was already sailing out into the open sea. He picked up the speed just as I did. Hoping that he was too slow to catch the ship, he leaped in the air, a rope was hanging on the back end of the ship. Was this a common thing for him?! He pulled himself up, turning to the shore he gave a flick of his hand towards me.

Standing on the edge of the dock sweat stained and clinging to a sword, amusement rose up in me.

A long awaited breath left my lungs, Holy shit. I haven't fought like that for so long, jumping back on the hull Bad was already there.

“Oh my! Dream are you okay!” His hands were moving across my face and body looking for any cuts or bloods. He kept muttering under his breath how irresponsible I was and how I needed to be more careful. I felt him settle on my face.

The bruise.

“Dream.” He voice warned of a warning. “When did you get this.” His hand settled under my chin, he spoke as he inspected it. “Last night.” It felt more like a whimper than a whisper.

“Last night! Wha- Why didn’t you tell me!” The words felt more like panic and a scolding mushed together.

“Bar fight?” Bad could always smother you with worry that you felt bad you got hurt. I didn't even answer his question, I didn’t want to.

“Meet me in the cabin.” No space to argue.

“Told you he was going to find out.”

“Geooorge!” This was a pure whine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> so this is chapter 2 and i did some editing for this. I might post in the next few days.
> 
> Instagram- wtf_isaly-art
> 
> byebye


	3. Techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Niki's side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

Fighting with that man seemed to rile up something inside me. I disowned violence with others without a decent reason behind. Deep down I knew this wasn’t about the gold crown, but nobody needs to know. A good excuse as to why I should leave and follow him, at least to me. Phil on the other hand might take some reasoning.

The sweat seemed to make the chilly air even colder, I better not wake up with a sore throat in the morning. Walking back to the platform, the crowd was less. Phil and Wilbur were shaking and patting hands, a tiny crowd around. They were all smiles, Phil looked and me and that was soon morphed into a slight frown.

Wilbur shook out of the social act to look at Phil, he noticed me soon after. They gave silent excuses to leave and headed in my direction. I was waiting for them, arms crossed lightly on top of my chest. Wilbur spoke first, closing in on me.

“What the hell was that?!”

“ You just left without saying anything, and in a hurry?” Phil added to the comment.

“I saw the man who took my crown.” I quirked my head as I heard fast steps heading our way to the right.

“You look like shite Big T!”

“Yeah, you do.” They all finally seem to take in my appearance, the sweat, dirt covered backside. I most definitely looked like I had a scuffle. Phil just raised an eyebrow, Wilbur and Tommy had the corners of their lips turn up.

“You don't get your crown back did you?” Wilbur had a teasing voice on.

“Now I really want to meet him and thank him for his service!” Tommy had an increase of volume. “Count me in! Anyone who can make The Technoblade step down a pedalstole has an admirer!” Wilbur was just adding to Tommy’s eximents. I gave Phil an exhausted look, smiling back he looked at the two who were feeding each other's flame.

“Let’s head back.” The youngests started to skip to the castle, not even trying to have royal mannerisms

Walking in contended silence, I voiced a thought I’ve been brewing since the port. “I’m thinking of going after him, the masked man.” Phil just hummed in response, “ Maybe taking the new ship.”

“Do you have a plan?”

“This was easy, I thought you would disagree?”  
“Why would I do that, the crown means a lot to you right?” Oh right, the crown.

“Heh, yeah the crown really is personal.” 

“Details when we get back to the castle, alright.” I nodded back and picked up our pace up the stairs.

“Leaving!!”

“Just to get my crown back Tommy.” I Gave them my reasoning, Phil just nodded along. “Can I come along?” My brows furrowed at Wilbur's question. Tommy cut right in “Can I come too!” 

I wouldn’t mind Wilbur, but Tommy. He’s never been on sea for longer than 30 minutes. We all simutasily turned to Phil. Knowing that he would make the call, no matter how much complaining we would do as told.

“I don’t see why not.” Tommy was the only with a happy look, the two of us left were surprised. Begging for an explanation Phil continued “ This could be a fun family trip, I could go too.”

Oh

“I guess we were all going.” I supplied them a response when nobody was saying anything.

“Techno could you pack my bags, and I’ll see about supplies and a crew?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Family trip it is.” Wilbur finally joined in, he guided Tommy to the doors who was still spluttering. When the wooden door closed I turned to Phil, “guess I’ll go pack our bags.” Giving me a smile and a short nod, he turned to leave opposite of the other two. I followed the direction Tommy and Wilbur took to go pack clothes and essentials.

I met with the two and at the entrance of the castle, a few of the workers had said their farewells already. We joined with Phil at the port in front of the boat. Phil was standing next to three other people.

“Ranbooo!” Tommy greeted with a complicated handshake. Someone’s familiar with each other.

“Guys this is Karl, Skeppy and as you know Ranboo.” I nodded at each of them. Familiarizing myself with their features and connecting them to names.

“Your majesty’s.” They answered as if it was practiced beforehand. Wilbur swiped at the words with carelessness. “Formalities, I’m Wilbur, that’s Tommy and Techno, and we would like to be called that.”

We all agreed to that in our own little way, I could tell they relaxed their shoulders even by a little.” I managed supplies and someone to run the Kingdom, we're all set!” Phil clapped his hands at the end of his statement. The kingdom! I might have forgotten.

Boarding the ship was a hassle, getting the boxes up the ramp and below deck took some time. Ranboo and Tommy weren't any help at all, exploring and enjoying the new environment. I couldn’t even be all that mad. I was getting used to the newcomers, I liked skeppy the best. Our little chats in between hauling, I felt like I’ve known him lifetimes ago. Karl was just a wholesome boy, I couldn’t deny it. The sweater matched his personality completely.

The time we finished the sun was 2 fingers down from reaching the horizon line. “Let’s get this show on the road.” I couldn’t agree more with Wilbur. We disconnected the ramp from the ship and untied it, and set sail. Skeppy and Ranboo climbed the sail and let them down. 

The sails had the Antarctic symbol painted on them with the background with a light blue. They looked nice. “Whew” Karl let out a long breath, I did the same. We meet at the top, the wheel was in front of us, Phil was manning. Most of us were leaning on the railing surrounding us, Tommy and karl took to sitting on the floor boards.

“Don’t mind me asking but where are we going.” Phil must’ve not told them, granted Ranboo’s question. Opening my mouth to give them why, and some background information about my crown. 

“Oh! Someone stole Techno’s crown last night, and managed to get away!” Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. Skeppy couldn’t stifle his short laughs. I glared at them both, giving Tommy a bit more malice.

“I saw the man get on a ship and head west.” Was my short and embarrassed answer.

“He left this afternoon right?” Not waiting for my answer Phil continued. “ Coldblood was designed for speed, this girl will catch up soon enough.”

Stepping out of the cabin with Bad behind me, I saw that we made some distance from the shore. I was hoping that the Prince decided to just leave me alone. I saw Sam near the wooden railing, he skimmed through the books he got. He looked up as I made my way, “Like the books?”

“Yeah! Redstone engineering is genius!”  
“Glad you like them, we froze ourselves for you and your books.”

“Oh please.” Our conversation came to a delightful end, the silence was nice. Sam set the books down and soon followed suit. I merely leaned my back against the rails, I was facing the south. The Badlands were over there. Nothing but desert and desert and a pinch of desert. Ant traded positions with Punz at the wheel. George and Sapnap were below nursing their headaches.

Ant came down the steps, about to go into the cabin. He did a quick turn around to face me again. I lifted an eyebrow in response. “Why do you have a crown?” Sam looked up at me at the mention of a crown. “ Found it at the port, someone gave it to me.” Shrugging at my response they went back to what they were doing.

Sam was changing positions, his legs took up so much space. I scooched myself farther out, I turned to face north. Most of my weight on the elbows, hanging my neck. I swear sometimes the sea can be so bright. I looked at the horizon, when I saw it. Another ship was coming in our direction. Normally that wasn’t strange, merchants were everywhere these days. No this Ship had the Antarctic Empire symbol. The Empire in which I stole their Prince’s crown.

“Oh Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I decided to add immortal BBH and reincarnating Skeppy
> 
> SO this is the last chapter I'm posting in a row, I'll post the others during the weekend. Next chapter will have quite a bit more action and will be longer.  
> Thank you for the support it means a lot.
> 
> Instagram wtf_isaly_art
> 
> Thank you again
> 
> byebye


	4. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Niki's side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

“What’s wrong Dreamie forgot a maiden?” Sam was teasing me, he didn’t even look up from the books. “I guess he wants his crown back.”

“What?”

“Sa- Sam go lift the sails, please.” My voice was wavering, how was I to explain this.” We have company.” I continued. Sam managed to get the memo and stood up, the books seemed to scatter.”oh.” That was my inditaction that he also saw the ship, I wasn’t going crazy.

“Right, y- yeah oh- okay.” He hurriedly picked up the books and headed to the cabin. Punz gave me a look when he left so fast, pointing my finger towards the ship and a sheepish smile. The look of a scolding mother meant he understood.

Bad and Ant came out of the cabin looking worried, Ant understood fast and simply went below to get the others. “ What did you do?” Bad asked without tearing his gaze from the incoming ship. I didn’t answer or more that I couldn’t. Sapnap came out from below waving a sword and screaming, George right behind him. 

“Where are those Scallywags!”Sapnap exclaimed looking prepared to fight. Bad just hit them over the heads. “Oww.”

“I might’ve stolen the Prince’s crown?” Even I knew my voice was small.

“You told me someone gave it to you!” Ant looked shocked and his words reflected it.

“We weren’t even near the castle! How did you even get the crown?!” Punz looked amazed, with a hint of pride. “ Don’t look prideful Punz this is bad!” Sam looked more stunned at Punz than at me.

“Okay! This doesn’t matter anymore, try giving the crown back?” George threw into the air. “Maybe then they will leave us alone.” He continues on with his statement.

“I can do that.” 

“You better.” was the answer I got from Bad, “It’s not nice to steal.”

Sam and Ant went to go pull up the sails while Bad put the white flag up. George and Sapnap were waiting next to me by the edge of the boat. They both had their swords sheathed, not a threat more of a warning. The ocean had gained more of a Salty breeze, a storm perhaps?

When the Ship was close enough to see, I saw the red cape of the man I stole from. He too had two others next to him like I did. One had a high volume of hair while the other had a more of a fluffy kind of hair. It looked like mine.

I know he knows how my face looked, but the others didn’t. I had put on my masks shortly before they arrived so they couldn’t see my face. The makeshift leader stepped forward, and I followed suit. 

“I woul- No. I want my crown back thief.”

“Ouch. I’m not a thief you gave it to me, don’t you remember. Did you hurt your head when I kicked you down. You poor thing.” The two behind him, I could see their smiles growing. Even I felt George and Sapnap rising amusement.

His tight smile seems to grow harder to maintain. “ Just give me my crown.”

“Alright, Princesses.”

“I’m not a Princesses you slimeball.” Our little banter was much fun to the four people behind us. Talk about laughing behind your back.

“ Here I throw you your crown, and both of us can go our merry way!” I reached to George who I trusted wouldn’t do anything stupid to hand me the crown. Good bye, little crown you will be missed, along with your worth.

Gearing up to do an underhand throw, I released it a little too soon. Both of the teams were following the crown all the way down. I knew, I just knew everyone had no expression to what was happening. Shock overruled any other emotion, even itself.

Plop, it sunk to the bottomless pit called an ocean.

“Alright that’s enough!” He grabbed his sword and the ramps connecting our ships seemed to come to existence. The three of us took a couple steps back and prepared for the fight. Three other people came from the opposing ship with swords, we had more people than them. Bad wasn’t usually one to fight and Sam wasn’t the best. Numbers or experience who will win.

The princey came straight to me, and we were soon locked into a battle. Little clashes we started off with first, then the interval between them shortened. Swiping and clashing were non-stop. I would block then attack. Then he would block and attack. Soon I was attacking and attacking and then blocking. He did the same back at me, this was going to be long. Not a fight of skill but of stamina.

The clicks and clunks of the swords drowned out, it was only him. Feeling in my body disappeared, I saw myself move. Labored breaths were coming in fast and leaving just as quick. 

Shit! 

block!

I saw Techno fighting with a green sweater, I was fighting Mr. goggles. He got in a few cuts in, falling to my knees. I felt the hard wood greet me with more pain. Blue shirt got busy with Phil, both of them were good but Phil seemed slightly better, old age I guess.

I was lightly picked up by my elbows by someone. Turning my head to look, he wasn’t one of ours, I struggled against the person. He looked down at me, and I stilled. I felt the same way I felt about Techno but more. I know this person, from somewhere I can’t pinpoint or describe.

“ I just want to help you…” His voice wavered at the end, his eyes showed recognition too. 

He sat me down at a corner of the boat, medkits were there and pulled up my pant leg. I had a couple cuts and scratches there. “ They aren’t deep, but they will sting.”

He found the biggest cuts 2 on my arms and 1 on my leg. He pulled out a disinfect, I winced even before he even wiped me down with it. I’ve been hurt before I knew the pain that came with it.”Sorry.” I hissed as he rubbed it into the first cut. Moving fast he wrapped it up in gauze quickly. 

He did this two other times, he even winced with me. The pain didn’t get easier each time he did it. He looked over me once more before smiling and patting me. “ You’re all good, take it easy though.”

“Thanks Bad!” I jumped up and back to the ship, Tommy was waiting there. He wasn’t meant to join the fight, he was the youngest. His eyes looked expecting, he wanted details. Opening my mouth I looked behind him and saw black angry clouds looming over us. They were minutes away, I noticed the waves now. They were getting bad.

Tommy looked over the ship with me, the light bulb went off on his head too. His eyebrows turned into worry. Giving eachother a look, we rushed to the ramps. We had to go, if we stayed connected to other ship during a storm. We’ll both sink.

“Skep- What do we do!”

“Uh- Call them over now!” Tommy went through the bridge and I followed. I went over to Karl first.

“We have to Go!” Giving me a look of confusion, Phil was heading in our direction.

“What’s going on! Tommy he- he just said that we had to leave!” He sounded out of breath. I was out of breath as well, forcing out “ Storm! Big!”

They both seemed to understand and swiftly got to rounding up the others. Both sides seemed to finally see the storm and were rushing to prepare.  
“Dream!”

“Techno!

Techno looked over and it clicked. He started to run over to the ramps. We were all running to the ramps. Karl was the last one in the line to the other side. The storm was here, the winds picked up to deadly speeds, even the waves reached higher.

Techno was right beside me, all of us were looking at Karl, he was stumbling on the ramp. A giant wave pushed at the ship, I stumbled. Straining my neck I saw Karl trip over and off the ramp!

“Karl!” Wilbur’s scream vibrated through me.

Phil was rushing to the side, I saw his gray wings spread before he followed Karl to the water. My body seemed to stop working, I couldn’t move. The shock ricocheted all over my body. “Phil.” A mere whisper came out of me.

Techno rushed to the edge, the ramp was already split in half, the other’s had their mouths agape, Ranboo, was wide eyed. Seconds seemed like mere hours in the waiting. Panic started to rise up in me like bile. 

A gray rocket rose from the ocean, it landed on the deck. It was soaked through. 

“Phil! Karl!” Techno was the one moving again. Phil’s wings were a darker gray now, they unfolded gently. The both of them rolled away from each other, Karl faster to cough out the water. Phil was exhausted and panting. I ran to go garb blankets from the cabin, I rushed.

I skimmed through the shelves at a record speed, two gray and blue blankets spotted. I nabbed them and sped outside again. I wrapped Karl in one tightly, Wilbur grabbed the other and put one on top of Phil gently. Phil was the coherent one first, he pulled out a gold crown from under his robe.

“Found this?”

Ranboo was still hanging back when Techno bursted out chuckling. “ You almost died and you found my crown!” That seemed to have an effect on all of us, smiles wormed themselves into our faces.

“Lets head back.” Phil sounded more tired now.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” I glanced at the other ship, who was a farther distance out now. They were still heading west from the looks of it. I didn’t know what was to the west and didn’t want to spend time thinking about it now.

Wilbur was steering us back north and Ranboo and me got the sails open once again. Here we go. Somehow I knew that it was quiet, Ranboo and Tommy were usually making noise. 

Huh

-Extra- 

“Hey Dream.”

“Yeah Bad?”

“Did we ever meet that guy with high hair?”

“No, we never did why?”

“I think I've met him before.”

“Maybe you meet their relatives?”

“Maybe.”

“You are immortal Bad, I’m sure you have.”

“Thanks Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Early chapter I guess, I'll still post one tommorow, but after that I'll post again on Wednesday. I don't know after that. 
> 
> Again I decided to add immortal Bad and reincarnating Skeppy
> 
> This whole story will be a huge slowburn, so please stick it out
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Byebye


	5. Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Niki's side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

Crossing the ramp to the supposed enemy boat with Skeppy I went to Phil first. I told him about the incoming storm before I rushed to Wilbur, his enemy was on the ground. 

“Storm! We’re leaving!” Wilbur didn’t confirm with me before I was heading over to Ranboo. I tripped halfway there. He met me on the floor, “Hey Ranboo, how would you feel if I stayed on the boat?”

“Why the hell would you do that?!” His panic and confusion was dialed higher with the incoming storm. “ I want to meet the masked green guy!” This seemed like a perfectly good reason why. The man had an aurora of friendliness when they were bantering. I’m sure he wouldn’t kill me. 

Ranboo looked like he was contipliating this, torn between the options. 

“Please.”

“BE careful!” Picking himself up he rushed to the ramp. Running to the cabin door, I flung it open. A desk! Perfect.

Hiding under the desk for what seemed like hours, I’m sure it was nearing 30 minutes. I heard screaming trying to be heard over the rush of the wind and sea. I started to feel sick. I knew not eating before this might have helped. Never eat before a major fight on sea.

My speculation on how long I was under there must have been 2 hours or near. I could no longer hear the rough edge of the wind or violent slaps of waves. 

I heard the door hinges groan as someone pushed through. This is it, I either die here or… I don’t know what else could happen actually. I regret this now, I’ll never see Wilbur again or Grumpy cat Techno. I want to go home now. At least I hope if I don’t make it back Ranboo will need to find a new best friend.

The footsteps were nearing.

“I swear Sapnap you always manage to get hurt with the simplest things!”

“It’s not my fault there was rope on the floor!”

“We’re on a ship, there’s rope everywhere.”

“Baad…”

“What’s worse is that it’s not a small scrape either.” This Bad person reached the back of the desk. I saw his Black half calf boots that had a red trimming. A cloak hanging more on the edges also had a red trim. The majority of it was a deep black with some gray.

“I think I have some more gau- Oh Hello!”

“AHH! Plea- Please don’t kill me!” I didn’t even get a good look at him. I knew the Black and red clothing usually meant Bad Guy. Hell his name is Bad!

“Is someone there Bad?!”

I didn’t wait for a reply, pushing myself forward and through him. I ran right through the other guy, my only weapon was the surprise. His eyes only widened when I rushed at him. I heard him fall, not looking back I ran straight to the main deck. Mistake! More people were here.

All eyes were looking at me, the silence was the only thing that was holding it together.

“Who the hell are you!”

That shook everyone from the stunned position they were in, it even rattled me out of it. I poised my hands in front of my face in a weak attempt to block them out. I stumbled to the ground with I tripped over my heels. Shutting my eyes, I turned my head down.

“Ple-Please don’t.”

“I- We aren’t going to hurt you. Let’s all calm down okay.” I didn't know who was speaking, I was scared to find out. The same voice continued “ Guys put away your weapons, you to Punz.”

“Bu-But he could be dangerous!” 

“Punz” A new voice, a more stern one. That made ‘Punz’ quiet his protests. My squeezed eyes were slowly opening, it sounded like they weren’t going to hurt me. At least not too badly.

There was a guy a few feet away from me. He had an aviator hat on, cat ears sticking out of it from the top. A small smile soon crawled on when he saw me opening my eyes. The green hooded man Techno talked about was behind him.

Holy shit.

Techno did no justice to this man, he was terrifying.The smile on the white made it look eerie, that kinda feeling when you knew someone skinned people alive for the mere pleasure. A pure wave of fear ran through me.

Cat ears gave the man a look, when he saw my reaction.

“Dreamy take it off.” His voice had an edge on it. The ‘Dreamy’ just sighed and moved to unclip the mask from behind.

“Wa- Oh Ant you found him! All of you found him…” Bad slowed his prisk walk heading in our direction.

“Sorry I took so long, Sappy hit his head.”

I gave them all a once-over, the masked man had nice features. He didn't look as itimitaing anymore. Two of the people present were crouching near me, one with white glasses and the other had light green hair. They all looked abnormal in some way.

Most of the people in the Kingdom had brown or white hair, with a few exceptions of black. All Pale white skin from the cold.

“You okay?” Bad looked demonic, light red eyes with gray skin, even his hood had foam horns on it.

“Oh.” His voice sounded hurt, when he noticed my flinch, I felt bad. He backed away a few steps, he saw my fear towards him.

Cat ears gave me a hand, hesitating I grabbed his hand and pulled lightly to help me up. Goggles followed soon after. He was shorter than me. The only one shorter than him was Bad. Green hair was the next to stand. I looked at him as he did so, he just kept going. Looming over everyone he was by far the tallest. Giving me a gentle smile he backed off.

“DO you mind telling us who you are now?” Punz guy asked once more.

“Uh-” I stopped to think about this, I could lie but then they’ll ask how I got here. “ I’m a prince of the Antarctic Empire.” Mind as well give me a name. “Tommy” I concluded. 

“You're with pinky right?” former scary mask man asked. Now with a more laid back attitude. I chuckled at the name. 

“Yeah?”

“Did you get stuck here or something.” Goggles finally had an input on the conversation. 

“No, I just wanted to hang out.”

“ That’s not very smart…” Bad had a concerned tone in his words. I take back everything I liked, this dude. He was reminding me of Phil.

“I also wanted to meet the man who rivaled Techno!” Sticking my hand out towards greenie, I put on a smirk to pull it all together. He merely chuckled in response and shook my hand.

“Introductions are needed now I guess.” Cat ears spoke again. “ I’m Antfrost, but Ant is fine.”  
White hoodie with blonde hair spoke next “Punz” nice putting a name to a face.

“George” Goggles went next, no real form of a line. “Sam” so that’s the giant green haired man named. I must say I thought it be more extravagant.

“ Hi I’m Bad, I guess this is our first time really meeting. Sorry for scaring you back there.” He introduced himself in a more apologetic tone. “His full name is Badboyhalo.” Ant filled in.

“People get confused if that’s really his full name.” Green eyes interrupted. “And I’m Dream.” A silence followed after his name.

“Wasn’t there another one?” I swear I ran into black haired man on the way out. They all looked collectively confused. Bad was the first one it clicked with.

“Oh! That was Sapnap!”

“Guuuyyys!” That came from inside. “I’m still hurt y’know!”

“Hey guys.” My voice was a mere meek, how did I tell them that Tommy stayed on board the enemy ship, we were more than half way home.

“Yeah Ranboo?” Karl’s voice still had an edge of shiver. Everyone looked at me, what could be possibly wrong.

“ Tommy is still on the other ship…” 

Phil gave a sigh and turned back around, like a mother whose child forgot something at home.

“Do we know where they’re heading?” Phil questioned with a hint of hopelessness.

“West.” Skeppy had a tone of finality on it.

“To L’manberg it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so the next chapter will be on Wednesday, I have to edit some things, 
> 
> but not much else I have to say so Thank you and I ove reading the comments.
> 
> ByeBye


	6. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Niki's side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

The surprise of a newcomer was a new experience on this ship. I haven’t met someone who willingly stayed on the enemy ship, just to meet me. A first for everything. Ant took it upon himself to show him around, maybe giving the opposer a layout of the ship wasn’t the brightest idea. Then again he didn't sound or look like the brightest around.

The two of them were coming out from below, Ant showed him to where he would sleep for the rest of the trip. “So… Where are going?” Tommy asked with a curious tone.

“West.” Give it to Punz for the welcoming committee. “ What’s West?”

“Aren’t you a prince! It’s important for someone in your standing to know your neighbors.” Give it to Bad for a friendly lecture. 

“I’m not the best at School?” Sheepishing smiling, he gave all of us a look. I stand correct, he wasn’t the brightest.

“L’manberg.” I give him the information.”My brother and father are there.”

“You have a family!” The wanderers left, leaving just Tommy and me at the tip of the boat.

“More of an adoptive kinda deal.” It kinda hurt that he would assume I wouldn't have a family. “Techno’s adopted to y’know.” he provided as he felt bad for the previous statement.

“Thank you for giving me information on my enemy.” Grinning at him, I saw that he realized what he just revealed.

“Wait! N-No he obviously was born into the family, yeah…” Slapping him on the back.” I know he’s a God Tommy. An old one too. I just don’t know how he became one…” I drifted off, I was created in Elysium but I never met a Blood God before the war. When I heard of a supposed God wandering the mortals' realms, I hoped that it was true. Most of the Gods were killed off, so seeing an old friend would have been nice.

“ an angel- Hey are you listening?” I was thrown back in from the question.

“What? Sorry I was just remembering the stories.” I blinked a couple times to get my thoughts back. I turned my face from the horizon towards him.

“I was just saying how Phil was an angel, him and Big T get along. Something about knowing each other for a long time.”

“Big T?” Was I missing someone in this picture? “ I call Techno Big T, Big D.”

“Oh'' Our talk came to an end when Ant came to get him again, he needed help with something. Staying perched on the tip of the ship I watched them walk back down.

An Angel huh, numbers of them died out when Elysium fell. That was their main power source. Unlike Angels, Demons were more common these days, the nether still being intact, their power was burning. I remember my brother Lucid telling me of his war stories when he came back. How the Angels fought with him during the war. Some Demons fighting along side Nightmare, most not caring to fight though.

My thoughts faded away to make room for this TechnoBlade. I remember after a month of walking here looking for remnants of the war. I heard storytellers tell legends of a Blood God. The God never lost a battle, and how every war he joined would be the victor side.

I never found the Blood God, I gave up my search after a few tales of him. Chances are that he was never in Elysium and wouldn’t recognize me anyway.

“Dream!”

Startling myself out of my thoughts I looked up and saw Sam at the wheel. I picked up my steps towards him in a jog.

“What’s up?”

“Apparently that storm gave us a start, I saw a landmark. We’re close to L’manberg.”

“Huh, That fast, I would have thought until sunset we would make shore.” I nodded at his response, “I’ll go alert the others, remember port 4, Ok.”

I walked down the steps to the cabin.

Walking out from below I saw the shore already, about 5 minutes till we dock. The City was massive, the towers on the edges were the prominent part of it all. The housing was elaborate, all different sizes and shapes. No real order of things, an opposite of the Empire. Smelling the smoke and pollution of it all brought me back.

“Woah.” For once Tommy was stunned into silence. “Cool right?” A simple nod was all I got.

Docking the ship right at port 4, this was our designated dock for whenever we visited. Although Jschlatt, my father was President. I wasn't vast public information, more often than not I wasn’t even glanced at. Especially if I wasn’t wearing formal attire or if I wasn’t wearing the emblem.

The crew got the needed supplies off the boat, clothes, money and other things. Sam gave the fee for docking the boat and jogged to catch up with us. 

“Okay, we’ll split up for now.” They all nodded at that, just like the last few times we’ve been here. “ Sam, Ant, and Bad could you guys set up the rooms and supplies. And Bad can you take care of Tommy please.” Sam and Ant were already heading off, Bad just gave me a nod and started leading Tommy away with an awestruck puppy look on his face.

“Where are we going?” George gave me a confused look.

“I was thinking of going to the castle, saying Hi and stuff.” explaining I continued “Unless you have plans or something?”

“Nah I’ll go.” Sapnap gave a nod with it, the other two nodded in agreement.

“Alright let’s Go!” Punz was walking to the castle already. The rest of us practically sprint to catch up. 

We were making our way through the twisting roads and alleyways that weren’t really alleyways more like tiny roads. I had to take the lead after a while, Punz having to idea where to navigate. For all the times we’ve been here, they still don’t know their way around.

The biggest building in the middle started growing in size the more we walked.

“Gods! How are we not lost, everything is sooo confusing! I could get lost and die in here!” Sapnap whined.

“Oh shut it Pandas!” George retilated. Surprisingly Punz was the only one quiet other than me. The two bantering were behind us. Walking shoulder to shoulder with Punz, giving him my look.

“You Alright?” My concern flowed into my words.

“My feet huurttt!” I had to reboot before bursting with laughter. The two lagging behind rushed up to us. 

“What’s so funny?” Sapnap’s tone let off one of not wanting to be left out.

“Punz feet hurt! I thought he was dying or something!” All of us chuckled at that.

The guards at the main building were one of the few people who recognized me. I had my mask on the back clip on my belt. The guards gave knowing nods and just let us through the gate. The garden in the front was always gorgeous, flowers blooming everywhere with lanterns that were floating. All of the crew already explored here.  
I didn't stop and neither did my friends, walking straight through the doors the guards didn’t say much. I ran into a servant first.

“Martha?” I remembered her name, she helped raise my brother when father wasn’t there. She has aged since the last time I’ve been here. In fact the whole house was dimmed in energy.

“Dream?!” I smiled in response, affirming her guess. Her mood lightened in it, what happened here?

“Martha how are you?” 

Her response was not immediate “I’m doing good! I don't know you will be back so soon! Do you plan on staying? I could get the rooms ready.”

I gave George a look as to question, he just mouthed “Bad is getting rooms”

“No, thank you though. We will be staying in the city.”

He mouth turned into a thin line “Very well, I’ll inform you father you’re here. Oh and Tubbo isn’t here at the moment.” Tubbo wasn’t here, he spent all of his time in the garden near the bee’s. Loving running around the house more than anything.

“Can you take these 3 to the kitchen for some food Please.” The others perked up at the mention of food. I wanted to repay them for coming up here with me. They were led to the kitchen on the west side.

I made my way to the back of the house, fathers office was there. Memories started popping up, I met Schlatt in the forest, Tubbo wasn’t even born yet. He took me in like a son, even though I was wandering for well over thousands of years. He was the second person who I stayed with. Soon he became a father figure to me. Helping him build and improve L’manberg he got in the position of president.

I knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, so I just finished school work so Imma give you guys the update. I have like 3 other chapters finished and haven't been writing as much. I need to get my movitivation up by like a lot.
> 
> SO moving on I hop you guys like this chapter and I'll talk to you guys again on Saturday when i update later.
> 
> Instagram @wtf_isaly_art
> 
> ByeBye


	7. Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Niki's side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

Sam and Ant left us before we reached the hotel, getting the supplies for a larger and longer voyages.

Leaving with Bad I was seeing more of the city than I ever could ever imagine. We were stopping at a hotel near the beach. It was a nice hotel, one of high status, the inner side of the hotel was one of southern build. In the middle of the courtyard had an open area, pillars rose up to hold the roof. A large glass roof covered a small garden. Dull red and gold carpets were lining the walkways. Bad led us to a corridor that was more intricate design. 

He opened a door, the room was large there was a canopy with see through fabric hanging on the roof. Lanterns were the only light source in the room other than the window on the left, a full view of the sea and incoming ships.

“The bedrooms are on the right corridor, fortunately there are 5 rooms so you can get one for yourself.”

“Really!”

“Mhmm. Here I'll show you, we kinda already have designated rooms.” Still carrying the luggage that he managed to bring, he strolled down the hallway. In the second room he pointed his head. 

“This one is yours. Bathrooms right next to it, third door.” The bathroom door was on the other side of the hallway. I walked farther into the room, hearing Bad go into the rooms, I was left alone. The room was pretty decent. King size bed with a small desk. Multiple sitting pillows were neatly put on the side. A food basket laying next to them. A large rug was under the pillows, it had all sorts of shapes and dull colors.

A smile took over my entire face and I jumped onto the bed! Laying there it finally sunk in, my first time leaving my home country. I’ve never slept somewhere new and strange without my family. I missed them. I wish they were here.

A knock on my door, I lifted my head to see the doorway. Bad was staring at me with his arms crossed and a small smile on his lips. 

“Wanna see more of the city? We still need to get you some more clothes.”

“Clothes! I forgot I didn't bring anything huh.”

“Not a single thing.”

“Let’s go then! I want to see the city too!” I could feel the air on my eyes with how open they were.

Following him back out from the hotel, I saw the court again. Sam and Ant were there, waving at them they noticed us as well. They were holding more luggage with them.

“We're just going to head out and explore.” Bad told them about the plan we made in the rooms.

“Go ahead we’ll put the stuff in the rooms, probably stay there and wait for the others.” Sam responded to Bad with Ant nodding along.

“Don’t fall asleep without me!” I yelled back to them, Bad was already walking away with me trailing behind.

“Now about the clothes.”

After wandering the stores me and Bad got separated. I was slightly panicking, this whole city had so many people in it. All you could see was a sea of hair and heads. I just wanted to get a close look at a window display. How could I lose him so fast!

“If I keep walking I’ll end up somewhere…” I was muttering to myself now. I could barely hear myself with all the people. Dodging and turning around body’s I ended up in an alleyway. The light here was dim, walking backwards gasping for air. I bumped into someone?

“Ahh!”

“Ahhh!”

I turned around so fast, the other boy having the same idea! “Sorry!” He apologized first.

I got a good look at him, short brown hair, blue eyes. Wearing a green long sleeve with whitewashed pants. The shirt he wore had a bee sewn at the front right shoulder. He somehow reminded me of Dream with the green. His being a darker green.

“It’s alright you just frightened me. I’m kinda lost.” meekly stating.

“Oh are you new here?”

“Yeah” I rubbed my hand behind my neck in slight embarrassment. “Hey I lived here all my life and I still can get lost.” He gave me some comfort.

“So do you know where we are?” Hoping he could tell me how to get back to the hotel, maybe Bad was already waiting for me there!

“No Idea.” A blank stare was all I could give him. He just told me he lived his whole life here! “ I wasn't kidding when I said I still get lost!” 

“I thought that was to comfort me and not to feel bad!” Our voices were reaching high volumes of panic. 

“ This whole city is a maze! I didn't bring a map!” His voice was getting more frenzied. Taking deep breaths I tried calming my voice, no need to start screaming at each other. Like we weren’t already doing it.

“Okay! DO you know which way is to the sea?” I was begging the deity’s that he would know. We could spend days roaming in circles in this maze. Biting his lip in concentration.

“I think the capital is that way... so east?” His answer was more of a question. That was the best lead we had. 

“Let’s start there.” Nodding at each other we walked to the left from where I was coming from.

A few steps in the street the body’s that once were there were disappearing in numbers. It finally was getting less crowded, thank the Gods. Glancing at bee boy, “What’s your name Bee Boy?”

“Huh- Oh Tubbo!” enthusiasm radiated off him when he told me his name Tubbo, huh. Smiling I just made a new friend, I remember I felt the same way when I met Ranboo. This could be another Best friend.

“I’m Tommy!” making my voice proudful I faked puffing out my chest.” You better remember it!” Both of us started giggling immensely.

The walk went by so fast I was disappointed that we made it to the sea port so quick. I liked Tubbo’s company very much, I didn’t want to leave so fast. Especially if chances were I would never see him again. 

“Well here we are! I managed to bring you back; this is an accomplishment for me!” The joy for himself was contagious, soon I was complimenting him as well! I haven’t done that for someone in a while.

“Wait. How are you going to find your way back?” I almost forgot he was lost as well!

“I’ll just ask one of the guards to lead me back to the capital.”

“Capital?” Did he live near the capital?

“ My father is the President! So we kinda live in the capital, a big white building in the middle.” His short explanation gave me a minute for it to click.

“Wai- Is your brother Dream!”

“You know Dream!” he blurted.

“Blondie! Green Hoodie!” Describing Dream trying to give him an idea of who I was talking about.

“Oh My God you know Dream”

We were grinning when we knew. This means that I could see him again. I was staying with Dream and he was Dream’s brother, I didn’t see why we wouldn’t see each other. We were bouncing on the walkway from pure excitement. 

“Wait! How did you meet Dream he’s at sea right now?” Did he not know that his brother was here already.

“No. I was with Dream when we docked, he said he had to go somewhere. He headed towards the city. I don’t know where though!”

“He’s here!’’ His excitement multiplies tenfold. “That means he went home! He’s probably with dad!”

“We were supposed to meet them when they got back at the hotel.” Our elation started to die down.

“Southern Sands Hotel?”

Shrugging “Looks deserty I guess.”

“That’s the one! C’mon let's go!” He didn’t wait for me, tightening his hold on my hand as we ran he sped up. We were running on the path, our laughter filling the air. 

We got back to the hotel extremely fast, panting like dogs. We stared at each other before a voice interrupted us.

“Tommy!” Straining to look who it was, Sam was rushing towards us. “Tubbo?”

“Hey Sam.” Tubbo gained his breath faster, and answered for us. Giving us a questioning gaze, he shook his head before speaking.

“Where were you Tommy! Bad almost had a heart attack when he lost you!” I remembered how I left Bad. I felt bad. I probably worried him so much, he cared a lot for people. A bit too much sometimes.

“ I found him lost.” Tubbo was the one explaining. He gave both of us a once over, sighing in defeat.

“C’mon, you to Tubbo.” His tone lost that worry panic mixed together. The two of us tailed behind him.

Going through the door, Bad was the first one up to me. 

“By Gods I thought you were kidnapped, or worse killed. Maybe you broke a bone an- Tubbo?” Bad trailed off after seeing him. 

“I’m fine, Bad, just got lost is all.” Waving him off, he made room for us to keep walking inside. “You sure?” He asked once more, he laid off after I reassured him.

“Tubbo, I would think you would be at home?” Bad was back facing him. I finally got a look around the room again. Sam and Ant were sitting on the couch looking slightly worried. I took in Punz, George and Sapnap near the window, also looking worried.

“I was wandering the city when I got lost.” Tubbo was answering Bad’s question, feeling the worried feeling but not seeing it.

“What happened?” My voice cut through everyone's thoughts. The adults all shared a look, I didn’t like that, they knew something we didn’t.

“Where’s Dream?” Tubbo’s question sounded more like a demand. That was what’s wrong, Dream wasn't here.

George took a deep gulp and breath. “ Dream is still at the capital, he told the three of us to go to the hotel with the others.”

Ant continued when George’s answer wasn’t enough “ Sapnap told us it sounded like Dream and Schlatt were fighting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! Tommy and Tubbo finally meet. happy times
> 
> not much else to say but next update will be Wednesday.
> 
> love reading your comments and thank you for the kudos.
> 
> Byebye
> 
> instagram- wtf_isaly_art


	8. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Eret side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

Opening the door after hearing my father come in, I saw him at his desk. Paper scattered everywhere, Quackity was right next to him. Lifting his head to look at me.

“Dream! Martha told me you were here. I would think you would find Tubbo first?” I raised my eyebrows at him. The same time Quackity was picking up the shuffled paper neatly.

“He’s not here.” My voice having an edge on it, he always knew where Tubbo was. Dad was always more on the protective side.

“Must be with friends.” He had a dismissing tone. Just nodding along, I didn’t know what to say. He looked worse for wear. Bags under his eyes, I could make out make-up trying to hide them. His hair was slightly disheveled. His clothes have wrinkles in them, the tie half undone.

Dad was a person who made sure things were pristine, especially when he became president.

“You alright dad?” I laced my voice with concern at his appearance. Quackity was in the side room filing the paper he picked up.

“Mhmm? Oh just fine Dreamy.” He still hasn’t even looked up from the paperwork for more than 10 seconds. Falling into a silence, Quackity came back in, that broke me out of the atmosphere. 

“So L’manberg… Is it alright?” L’manberg was like a youngling to me, watching it grow, it also watched me grow as well. I Helped it be what it was now, a strong nation.

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” His answers were short, but not mean. “Heard you won the war, how did that go?” I wasn’t here during the war, but I heard the news on the papers when traveling.

“It went smoothly, more land.”

“I could help you finish the paperwork, like old times.” I threw it out like it was nothing. I disguised my real reason, I narrowed my eyes when his pen stopped moving. People didn’t lock things that they didn’t want to hide.

“Mr. President is more than capable of doing the work, you shouldn’t burden yourself with it.” I physically felt my defenses start building. I wanted dad to answer for himself.

“Quackity is right Dream.” His voice had a fake laid back tone. “You should spend time with your brother.”

“Maybe we should all spend time together.” The whole room shifted, tense was the only thing in the room.

“I’ve been a lot more busy, I can’t. I’m sorry” The last bit sounded like an after note.

“Then let me help you!” I didn’t understand! I want what’s best for him and the land. Why won’t he tell me, something happened. He’s hiding something, secrets only create chaos. 

“No.” His tone had a finality in it, I didn’t care.

“Is something wrong with L’manberg! I thought I felt something in the air!” I was just pushing buttons, which one would give me a reaction. At this both of them had pure confusion written on their faces. So it wasn’t the city.

“What! No-” Dad was trying to find the words.

“Was it the war?” My voice calmed down more. All of our moods dimmed significantly. I felt both Quackity and dad stiffen. Bingo

“No.” An eerie calm was in his voice, he was using the playing it off card. 

We all flinched and turned towards the door when we heard a shatter. I let out a frustrated sigh, “I’ll check it out, WE will finish this chat.” I didn’t look back as I pushed my way through the door. The noise came from the kitchen.

At the archway into the island kitchen for more household purposes, Punz, George, Sap and Martha were all there. They were already looking at me when I entered. All of them held each other's gaze.

“You alright?” Punz was the brave one to ask. I felt my locked up jaw and tense shoulder. One by one I manually released them.

“Yeah.” I was being short and clipped. “We heard yelling?” Sapnap was the one to talk this time. Martha cleaning the glass, George just staying quiet.

“Just an argument.” Scratching my forehead I went on “ Maybe you guys should go, head back to the hotel with the others.” A way in my words made it so there shouldn't be any disagreements right now. 

George just asked this time “ You sure?” I knew he just wanted to make sure, but it still got a bit on my nerves. “ Yeah. Things are just swell.” His look, everyone's look, none of them believed me. 

“Ok.” His voice sounded concerned but he conceited.

Sapnap stood first and the others followed, giving me a few pats he went to the front entrance. Punz squeezed my shoulder for a few seconds then followed suit. George was the last one, he held my stare as he looked for answers. Smiling reassuringly, I inclined my head towards him in Thanks.

I heard the door open and close before I made my way back. I Layed each brick back in place in my mental defence. I didn't bother to knock on the door again. Walking in I saw Quackity walking away from the side of my dad when I entered. None of them gave anything away or looked surprised. 

“So What’s going on?” My voice was hard, I didn’t want to play with words anymore.

Dad gave a defeated sigh before he caved in “ I’m sorry Dream, I’ve just been stressed with the new land, as well as we’re planning on another war.”

“Another war!” Was there really a need for another one, just because one went well doesn’t mean all wars go well. All he did was nod.

“Then let me help!” It was always coming back to this argument.

“Maybe you’re right. I should get some help.” I wasn’t going to like what was to come next “I’ll have Quackity help me. Take the burden off.” 

Quackity?! Sure the guy was the vice president, but he was cunning. It was good to be cunning but the wrong with that trait can be dangerous. If there was something wrong with the war problem maybe him helping wasn’t the best. I didn’t fully trust him right now.

My father was as stubborn as a mule, he would never back down. If he believed in it enough not even gods can deter him.

“I-uh- what.” Stumbling over my words, he wasn’t listening to what I was trying to say. Did he not need my help, or did he not want it.

“Quacikty can you escort Dream out of my office please, I need some silence to work.” Quackity giving a short nod. Dad continued “I’m Sorry Dream.” Was he really sorry?

Quackity closed the door behind him, standing out in the hallway he finally spoke. “I apologize Dream, Schlatt has been extremely busy and stressed lately. I’ll do my best to try and help in any way.”

None of his words seem genuine, that made things oh so much worse. He walked back into the room without me. The click of the doorknob wrenched me out of my haze. The brown door glued my eyes to it.

It all hit me at once, stumbling back. I got to the stairwell, falling onto the steps. Elbows on my knees I leaned forward.

I was gone for 11 months, how did things go so bad. I’ve been gone longer and it always went fine. What changed? The War? The war just brought in more citizens and land. What did that give, money? Power? Control maybe? Was someone corrupt? Dad was the one to usually make the major call. If he was corrupt then his advisors would let someone know, or try to steer him the other direction.

His advisors, none of them were there! Quackity is the one that handles them. Quackity! Were both of them power-hungry. There’s no way, they’ve been here since the beginning. It was plausible, Fundy was most likely dealing with the war efforts so he wouldn't know much. But, if he did know what would he do? What would anyone here do, they did care?

Gods. Who can I trust here, this place already has cracks. Soon there would be nothing but debris. 

Clicks of heels on the tiled floor jump started me from my slump. Sitting up I pushed myself upright.

I had to find Tubbo, chances are he would tell me his side and his thoughts. Where was he anyway, he hasn’t gone upstairs I would’ve seen him. In the city perhaps. I’ll go back to the hotel to check on everyone.

Walking the stone paths of the city, navigating the roads I headed to the seaside. I rushed my paces up. I needed to get there fast. I didn’t want to think right now. This has all gone down the drain. How did it go down the drain so fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really been needing motivation to write, i did not write a lot this week like usual. welp.
> 
> anyways hop you like this chapter and thank you for comments and kudos. 
> 
> byebye
> 
> instagram - wtf_isaly_art


	9. Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Eret side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

Everyone was looking worried, I haven't seen them in so long. It sucks that we aren’t here from good circumstances. Plus Dream is still not here, I haven't seen him in such a long time, it’s almost been a year.

The silence in the room was deafening, Bad and Ant were trying to make some semblance of small talk. It died just as quick as it started. No one seemed to be in the mood, the thoughts were louder.

The quiet made it easy to identify footsteps outside, I didn't hear them at first, the rest of us looked at Ant when he perked up. Soon the steps were more audible. Could it be Dream? Or was it someone just walking by.

Whoever it was stopped right in front of our room, then the knob was turning. I was up on my feet before anyone. I rushed my paces to the door, almost getting hit by the door. Dream peeked his head in. I was blocking everything so he saw me first. 

No one moved at first, then a storm hit and everyone was moving all at once. I tightened my grip on Dreams torso more. I was smiling even more when he returned the hug. Feeling his arms tangle themselves around my shoulders. He gave one last squeeze before leaning in.

“Can we talk later tonight? It’s important.” His voice was a mere whisper, to everyone it looked like it was just a greeting.

“Big Man! You’re finally here everyone else was getting worried!” Tommy told Dream a lighter version of how things were when we were waiting. I still haven’t let go of Dream, I couldn’t see anyone. Dream wobbled with me still clinging on him farther into the room.

“Not you huh Tommy?” Dream had a playful tone when speaking, I felt everyone loosen up at it. “Not an ounce!” Tommy retorted.

Dream’s wheeze was bringing back memories when I was younger. At first growing up with Dream was amazing, as I got older I noticed he never did age. Soon even dad was old but Dream stayed the same.

One day at the garden it was just him and me sitting near the bee’s. The bee’s always seem to like Dream unnaturally. He was making a flower crown, he tried teaching me once, but I had already forgotten.

“Hey Dreamie how come you don’t look old? Dad looks older than he used to but not you?” At first I thought I did something wrong, he seized all movements, I was moments away from taking back what I said when he spoke.

“Well… Tubbo…” He couldn’t find the right words, he continued “Y’know both of us are adoptive right? So we don’t necessarily share the same genes.” I was confused by this, I knew we were adoptive we didn't have many of the same features. Just the likeness of green seemed to stick.

“What does that mean? Who were you born from greenie?” Maybe I’m being rude, I didn’t know my biological parents, did I expect him to know his?

“Tubs I- I wasn’t exactly born.” My brows just got closer together, everyone was born. He continues from my confusion “I was more like created, Tubs- Tubbo I don’t age because I’m a God.” His eyes met mine, I could see fear of rejection in them. Wrapping my arms around him I’ve never felt closer to him than I do now.

I finally let go of him, I know that he doesn’t get hurt easily but it does nothing to ease my worry. I got a better look of him when I wasn’t mushed on his hoodie. He looked the same, not a hair different. I would always fear when our time has come to an end, he would still keep living. I’ve had many midnight thoughts from it.

“Why does everyone look like you just took off wet socks?” 

The door was closed behind him, and everyone in the room was in a more relaxed position. Most of them opted to sit on the couch. I sat next to Tommy on the pillows with a long Sam. 

“Wait. Tubbo how are you here, I don’t think anyone told you we were in town?” I forgot about that.

“I met Tubbo when I got lost in the city!” Tommy answered the question for me, smiling at him when we looked at each other. Glancing back at Dream I saw his left brow rise.

“Yeah, gave Bad a heart attack.” Sam was the one who spoke this time. Ant went up next “ Bad went all mother hen, had us running around!” Bad didn’t deny anything and gave a sheepish smile. There was the iconic Dream wheeze once more.

He sat down on the couch next to Ant who moved over for him. It seemed like everyone was forgetting why those 3 were so worried. I don’t even remember all that much either. I was just falling into comfortable happiness that was radiating off.

It must have been 30 minutes, the sun had already gone down. The early moon was making an appearance.

A knock at the door startled everyone from the conversation. The whole group was in the room, who could be at the door. Punz and Sapnap reached for swords that weren’t there. The whole room met each other gazes in a silent explanation.   
Dream was the one who got up, Ant and George going to the rooms for something. Bad ushered me and Tommy behind him and Sam. Dream gave one last look around before opening the door, he cautiously opened it.

A Sword was at his neck, Holy- A netherite sword. Bad let out a small gasp, from behind him I saw Dream gulp and the sword nicked him. Droplet of blood rolled down, panic coursed through my body.

“Where is he.” I didn’t see who it was, but the voice was a light deep, and steely demanding. Dream gave a short “Who? Pinky?”

Tommy stepped away from Bad. I couldn't grab him in time. He was halfway across the room when he called out “Techno?!”

The sword still at his neck, Dream walked backwards one step at a time. The other person moving forward as well. I saw he had a snarl that was ending when he saw Tommy. Pink haired pulled up in a ponytail.

All attention was diverted to Ant and George rushing in with some swords and an axe. They stopped short when they saw the sharp object at Dream’s neck.

“Techno put the sword down.” His voice was caution laced. This ‘Techno’ merely responded with “Tommy… They’re dangerous or did you forget our fight!”

“They’re not bad people, they even bought me new clothes!” That got through him, slowly lowering the sword. His eyes were bright red as he met everyone’s eyes. When our eyes landed I flinched back, Tommy stepped in between us.

“Okay.” The grip on the sword never loosened “let’s talk.”

After we became civilized people, Techno called out to the hallway. 6 other people were following a bucket hat man, with large grey wings. Wilbur, Ranboo Skeppy and Karl. I learned their names when they introduced themselves.

Tommy had run up to Phil and Ranboo, smiling and yelling like he does. He turned to grab me by my arm to introduce them to me. Dream was quick to intervene, one look had us both backing down. Technoblade also gave the same look to him.

Sexual Tension much.

“So what are you doing here.” Ant took the lead. The fighters (cough cough Sapnap and Punz cough) were giving death stares at the opposing side. Techno was the only one with a mean enough look to give it back.

“Well… We came to pick up Tommy. Who mysteriously managed to get stuck on your ship.” Phil gave one hard look at Tommy.

“Okay, he’s here. No harm no foul. I don’t want to fight.” Dream entered the conversation. The others just nodded along. An awkward silence took over the entire room, I could feel myself fidgeting.

Karl coughing inspired “We’ll just take Tommy home and we won’t see each other again.” Wilbur was the one talking. “But it’ll be a shame not to see your pretty face greenie.” I whipped my head over to red beanie, then to Dream. 

For the flirting I thought pinky would get the honors, but I suppose my red faced brother doesn’t mind it from Wilbur. 

“Dream your as red as his hat!” Tommy wasn’t the only one laughing, but he was the one dying from it. Releasing a few chuckles, I looked over to Techno, he did not look all that happy. Welp, Someone has a crush. 

“Ha Ha Tommy real funny.” The redness on his face was not helping him one bit. “So Tommy are you ready to leave?” Phil asked.

“Leave now!?” Tommy looked shocked, I didn’t really want him to leave so soon. I was hoping he would stay a bit longer, we just met today, but… I don’t know. 

“Yeah Tommy back home to the castle.” Techno broke out of his anger to respond. “Castle?” I didn’t even realize I spoke out loud.

“You don’t know do you!” Tommy having an exciting look. “Tubbo I’m a prince of the Antarctic Empire!” My shock couldn’t be read any easier. Everyone was giving curious glances between the both of us.

“Wait! So if you’re a Prince and I’m the son of the President, we’re both politically important people. Who just so happen to meet while simultaneously getting lost. That’s some weird coincidence.” My voice was falling flat at the end, both Tommy and me looking at each other. 

“Yeah basically!”

“Huh”

“You’re the son of the President!’ Skeppy spoke first, him and Bad were giving each other glances way too much to be friendly. What was with wanting to get with the enemy in this group.

“Does that mean you can come to Antarctica with me! For political reasons!” Tommy was once again gaining in volume

“Well...I’m not so sure.” Phil was once again the cautionary one.”What would your parents say?”

“I don’t see why not. They’ve been inseparable, I’ll be good for Tubbo to go explore the world anyway.” I wasn’t the only one shocked at what Dream said. 

“What about dad?” Dad wouldn't be all that happy, he’s been getting more bad feelings about the empire. His son going over there won’t be all that good in his mind.

“I’ll vouch, don't worry, I’ll tell dad.” He gave me a pointed look, a smile accompanied by it. “We’ll talk tomorrow, you guys are staying the night right?” Dream once again looked over to their side of the room.

“I guess so, it is night time.” I think Phil was the unofficial leader in their group, he was like the only one speaking. Sam and Dream looked at each other before going on.

“Here I’ll get you rooms.” Dream and Sam both walked out, the ragtag group following.

“Hey Tubbo wanna have a sleepover!” Whispering Tommy leaned over, nodding wildly we grinned to each other. This was going to be my first sleepover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is me again, thanks for sticking along with this story, chances are this is going to be a very long story ( 30 or more ) chapters. I'm just glad I was able to post it's been a rough week, and wasn't writing a lot.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments they make me smile. Thank you.
> 
> Byebye
> 
> instagram- wtf_islaly_art


	10. Philza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Eret side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

Walking out with the unnaturally tall one Sam and Dream, we were clumped together in the hallway. It seems we all had the same idea of not talking. Dream guy looked a bit stiff, I don’t blame him, we were the enemy team. What surprised me was how laid back the other one was. He didn’t have a smile or anything but he wasn’t defensive. I could get used to it.

In the quiet I started to think and notice things, there was a lot of the color green going around. Dream had a complete hoodie, Sam’s had some to but all different shades of green. It looked a bit like a creeper face. I couldn’t talk much, I was wearing a dark green robe.

I like my robe, it was nice. Black trimmings on it with a few pockets sewn in on the sides. I have had this clothing since before. It was almost as old as me. How is still so clean cut, it should’ve been scraps of cloth long time ago.

“Can we get 3 rooms please?” Sam was the one who spoke to the receptinants. Blinking a couple of times I got a look around. When we came rushing in,Techno didn’t stop and neither did I. I can’t speak for the others, they were a little late to the party.

“Thank you.” A smile on Sam’s face was pleasant, I wonder how they became our enemy so fast. We didn’t have time to talk much, just fight. Well I guess we sorta talked… but a more civilized talk. Techno wasn’t always civil sometimes. 

Sam gave us the skeleton keys to the rooms halfway there, as well as explaining things to us. How kind of him. Walking into the room, I was bunking with Techno, it was like old times.

“So do you think Tommy will stay in our room or Ranboo’s?” Techno quizzed, half absementely taking off his red cloak. His thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. Whatever he’s thinking about it must be nice. I haven’t seen that soft smile in a while. So who did he meet? Humming knowingly I replied.

“I believe he will be staying the night with his new friend.” I was setting down my bags, running my hand through my hair.

“Isn’t that dangerous, y’know he’ll probably piss them off and get himself impaled by a sword.”

“I doubt they’ll kill him, Techno.’’

“But-” A knock sounded at the door. Frowning I walked to open it, Techno just shuffling his sword out to his hands.

“Tommy!” A smile traded itself over my face. “Hey Phil! I think I’m going to have a sleepover with Tubbo! I asked Ranboo if he wanted to join but he already fell asleep!” I didn’t even have space to answer before he ran off back into the room where our skirmish happened.

“You stand correct. How did you know?” 

“Because I can.” Back to unpacking my essentials, I started humming an old tune I remembered long ago.

Entering back into our room from delivering the others to theirs, everyone was mingling with each other. I should really loosen up, it wasn’t that I was scared or defensive of them. My realization with my father just hit harder than I would like to admit. I need to talk to Tubbo.

Scanning over the room, a smile adorned my face. Tubbo and Tommy were happily chatting with each other, too fast talkers to understand much.

“Tubbo can we talk for a bit?” I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling at the two of them. 

“Hey Big D, We were just talking about having a sleepover!” Tubbo just nodding along, eyes big in excitement.

“Alright how about you go ask Phil.” He needed some permission first, and this was a good excuse to talk to Tubbo.

“Yeah! I go ask Ranboo as well!” He tripped himself on the way out the door, didn’t even close it either. “Wait for me!” His voice was heard from where he was running to.

“Let’s go talk Tubbo.” His face gave way to worry and confusion. Smiling in response we entered my room where I was staying in.

“What's going on?” Sitting on the bed, I let go of my mask of fake laid back, worry drowned me completely. 

“Do you know anything going on with dad?” His face also gave some worry in turn.

“You talked to him didn’t you?” Nodding in acknowledgement he went on “ He’s been like that for a few months, I started to get pretty bad a month after the war. At first I just thought he was stressed. More land, more people equals a lot more responsibility. I knew it wasn’t that when at dinner he started talking about more land and how great it would be. He stopped coming to dinners not long after.” His monologue gave me more of an idea, this was looking to be true. Corruption.

I have seen this before, other leaders wanting nothing more than more. It led to the kingdom falling into rubble. It was later called a failure of a kingdom. If L'manberg were to fall so quick, we wouldn’t even be remembered. 

This wasn’t just about the kingdom or my father, this was about everyone as well. The people, what would happen to them?

“Dream? What do you think happened?” Looking into his eyes, I saw a theory like mine behind it. Unlike me he was hoping that his father wasn’t villainous. I wish I could hope like him, I’ve seen too many leaders fall. All of them hid their corruption even better, father was this far along the path. He was the only one who could save himself.

“Tubbo, don’t worry about it. I’ll handle this here.” Letting my worry be pushed into a corner I gave him a smile with some teeth for extra measure. He bought it.

“Okay, but let me help as much as I can.”

“Maybe you should hang out with Tommy in the Empire for a bit huh! Explore the world like me!” I knew getting him out of the danger zone was the best thing right now. Having fun while doing it was an added bonus.

“Wait! Really I can go!” 

“We’ll get details tomorrow alright.” His smile never disappeared, only getting bigger when he heard Tommy calling his name from outside. Shrugging at him I pointed my head in the direction of the door. I’ve never seen him go faster, expect maybe when he first saw a bee. This was a close second.

Leaving Dream to go with Tommy, I saw him bouncing on the balls of his feet. Looking sporadically for me, his eyes landed on mine quickly. “Tubbo!”

“Tommy!” He ran to me swiftly, he started “ I got permission! Ranboo was asleep so he won’t join us! I’m so excited! We can stay up late and play games! WE can also talk about stupid things! And- PILLOW FIGHTS!” The words were speeding so fast I barely caught any of them. 

“PILLOW FIGHTS!”

It’s been a couple of hours past midnight, the both of us still awake. We had just finished our pillow war, laying on the ground. The only light in the room was from a singular candle. The deep breaths was the only thing being said between the two of us. I was staring at the ceiling, Tommy opting to crush the nearest pillow with his head. 

A small laugh escaped from me, Tommy did some work to look at me. I smiled back at him “Excited.” His own smile formed after thoughts of tomorrow were created. “Me too.”

“What is it like?” sitting up to clear my thoughts more “I mean the Empire?” Tommy followed my lead, leaning on the back board. “ The castle is really big an-”

“You have a castle?!” I moved a bit closer, wanting to wring out every detail. “Oh yeah. The castle is where we live and the biggest building in the kingdom.” My eyes must have shown adoration because he kept going with a hint of pride. “ The’re big mountains! In the city center is a huge fire pit with fire that never goes out.”

“You’re lying to me! There’s no way a fire can burn forever!”

“But it can! And it’s all green with some blue mixed in!”

I was paying attention at everythings that slipped from his tongue. For what felt like minutes of banter and conversation, the sun was rising again. The light from the window blinded me unexpectedly, falling back I hit the floor.

“Tubbo!” Seeing Tommy first out of all things was unpleasant. It struck me then.

“It’s morning!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear these chapter long so much longer in docs,...
> 
> I don't have much to say I'm really exited for chap 13 cause Fluff but after that it's going to get angsty.
> 
> Thank you for reading and sticking this out, love comments.
> 
> ByeBye
> 
> Instagram- wtf_isaly_art


	11. Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Quackity POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Eret side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

I wasn’t even paying any mind to what I was signing, much less what the words were reading. They all looked the same with my tired mind. When the words started to blur together I gave up entirely. The thought of Dream keeps coming to the forefront, it won’t stop bugging me.

I had to consciously stop my bouncing leg, the anxiety was riling up inside of me. 

“Sir- are you okay?” Quackity was still standing at the door when he asked. His hands holding even more papers. 

“Quackity can you get me a drink from the bar.” I needed to get my head cleaned of these thoughts. Achocohol was the best way, the ache in my throat also needed to be eased.

“Schlatt- with all do respect you already have heart problems, not to mention your kidney.”

“C’mon Quackity!” Giving my voice a joking tone hoping he would ease up. “It’s my first one all day.”

“This will be your fourth.” 

“Is it?” This didn't feel right, I had two yesterday, but I don’t think i’ve had one today. I don’t recall having anything to drink while working.

“You had one with breakfast, reasoning that you needed something to wake you up, one before Dream visited and another after he left.” I could sense the concern behind his voice. Maybe I did need to stop. For today.

As quickly as the thought formed the need on my throat clenched in anger. Swallowing the pain I forced out “No, I want one right now.” my voice drenched in anger, I calmed down before going on “to make it easier to go to bed Quackity.”

Hesitating at the door, he laid the papers on a shelf next to him before heading out the door. My hands messaged my temples in a way to find some comfort. Gods what am I doing. Dream looked disappointed in me. He’s never looked at me like that.

The door opening again, I pointed my eyes in the direction. Quackity with two drinks in hand. 

“Quackity, why do you think Dream looked so disappointed today- at me?” Placing the drinks on the table gave him a moment. “I don’t think he was disappointed, it seems to me that he doesn’t understand.” 

“Understand what?” my head shaking in even more confusion.

Lifting an eyebrow he went on “ Understand what you’re going through, the late nights and countless papers. It can be draining and stressful.” He was sitting now, giving me eyes that were full of trust and goodness. Smiling at him, “I think you’re right.” Sipping at the drink, the words were making sense. Dream just doesn’t get the full picture right now. I’m sure if he would know the whole picture he would get it.

“Maybe I should tell him more, perhaps him helping me would ease his feelings.” Looking up to Quackity for his opinion. His eyes flickering to the lift, scratching his nose he spoke. “ No, I think you told him a lot today. With what you told him anybody would understand.”

“I don’t think I did?” My brows furrowed closer together. Trying to bring up the memories of the discussion, Quackity was speaking before I could even collect all the memories.

“Schlatt you don’t even remember how many drinks you had today, I wouldn't blame you if you don’t remember everything from today.”

“Huh” I placed the drink back on the table “You’re probably right.” 

“Trust me.” I would like to credit myself for reading people, and I had a feeling that Quackity was telling me the truth. Why wouldn’t I trust him, he’s been here longer than Dream. As much as I love him, Dream just doesn’t get the whole picture.

“Bed?” Nodding at him, I finished the drink. “After you Mr. President.” Giving him a nod of thanks, I headed out the door. Up the stairs to my room, I was ready to get some rest.

Walking to the office, the sun has been shining for a few hours already. Knowing Schlatt he would already be up and working on the papers. Knocking on the door, I didn't wait for his response. I was already inside. 

“Quackity! Good morning.” Humming my good morning, I placed the papers from last night on the corner of his desk.

“How long have you’ve been awake?”

“An hour or so, not long.”

“Very well, Breakfast will be done in a couple minutes, I just came from the kitchen.” I was walking towards the shelf, I needed a book for a couple of reports for today.

“Will Tubbo be joining us for breakfast?” My finger stopped running across the spines of the books. “Tubbo?”

“Yes, My son.” I felt the eyes of him look at my back, relaxing myself again in an instance. “I didn’t see him in his room this morning.” Schlatt just hummed in response, he looked dejected.

“I could ask around if you want. He could just be out in the city with some friends?”

“You’re probably right.” He still didn’t look as optimistic, and we were off on such a good start. “If you want I'll go into the city to look for him, if he isn’t back before noon.”

“You don’t have to-” Cutting him off “ I care about Tubbo to y’know.” His smile was all I needed. That was easy enough, I’ll go look for him later. 

It was almost 3 and Tubbo was still not back, I know he didn’t have that many friends. He wasn’t as social as Dream, his shyness always stopping him. Chances are he only knew Dream’s friends. I didn’t need to bring him back if he was with them. Just need to report back to Schlatt to ease his mood.

I grabbed a less thick beanie and a pouch of money. I haven’t been to the main square in a while. I might as well make it a multitask trip. 

Walking down the stone path, I needed to get to the main road. I should be able to catch a carriage to take me downtown. The white house was in between high standing people’s houses and the government buildings.

It shouldn’t be hard, catching sights of a horse and carriage I waved it over.

Stepping down the steps of the transportation, the noise seemed to get louder. I forgot how loud crowds could get sometimes. I wanted some new shoes, and maybe a couple of books. I was stopping at every store, I was in no rush. Plus finding something that I wanted wouldn’t hurt.

I found the book store not long after the shoe shop, it was a local one so not many people were inside, a man with a green hoodie brushed shoulders with me

“Sorry.” He didn’t look back or stop, for a minute I thought that it might have been Dream himself. It wasn’t, the man had light green hair and no mask. Shaking my head in disapproval I kept up my search for the books I was looking for. Surprisingly I found 3 of the books I was looking for. The 4th one being out of stock.

Walking down, I spotted a chocolate store, my sweet tooth can’t hurt anybody. The ding of the door bell was my introduction to the store. The green haired man that I ran into earlier was easily spotted. He was waiting in line with someone else. The other person was wearing a black and red cloak. Horns on the top of his head, dark grey skin. Demon- like… BAD. That was Bad, the grass colored hair must be his friend. Any friend on Bad’s is a friend to Dream. Holy Shit.

Heading back out the door, they didn’t even notice. They were still talking to each other obliviously. Waiting on the side of the building, wanting to see where they were going. Tubbo would be where the rest of the group would be.

We were walking down to the port, the ships all in designated ports for each one. I heard Tubbo before I completely saw him. There was another boy voice responding to him. Bad waved at them before heading down the port to number 4.

My confusion when they didn’t follow, instead headed to another ship. What made it worse was that both of the boys had bags. The blonde friend being more erratic with his movements, hands flying everywhere. Tubbo of course being more shy.

The boat on which they were heading onto was one that had the Antarctic symbol on the sails. That ship was most likely heading back home, with Tubbo who was carrying luggage. It all clicked so fast.

Turning back around, I had to tell Schlatt. Bad obviously knew, he waved at the boys. If Bad knew Dream had to know. 

After coming back from the town square with Sam, we were heading back to the ship with some extra things. We saw the two boys on the way there, looking as jolly as they can be. Sam spilt to put the things in the hull. 

I stayed on top waiting for Dream, on the way back I wondered how Dream told Schlatt Tubbo was leaving. Dream was walking up the ramp by himself. I called out to him, we met each other halfway.

“Hey Bad! What’s up?” I smiled at his smile.

“Nothing, it’s just I wanted to know if you’ve told your father about Tubbo leaving and all that?” I frowned when he bit his lip instead of answering me.

“Define told him?” My mouth was left slightly open. “D-define… Dream! Did you tell him!”

He hestatanted a while before a simple phrase left his lips. 

“I left a note?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.
> 
> ByeBye
> 
> Instagram- wtf_isaly_art


	12. Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Fundy POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Eret side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

My steps were heavy and loud, I didn’t try to unclench my teeth. They could grind themselves to dust right now. Fists kept going white with how much pressure they were holding on to. I was at the garden when I had to compose myself. How to weave this web.

“S-Sir, Dream left a note addressed to Schlatt, but since you told staff to bother you with things like this…” Marta the maid.

“Yes of course, let me see it here.” She pondered it, before giving me the pale green letter. Of fucking course it was green. Everything was green with him. I didn’t give her a glance at before walking away. Ripping open the top, I hastily unfolded the paper.

__________________________  
Hey dad,

This is Dream and I kinda wanted to tell you that I’m going to take Tubs on a little trip with me. We aren’t going far, just a few places. Like Antarctica empire -new friend-  
I’ll take care of him and stuff, y’know. Bad is coming with so we’ll be fine. 

Later, Dream.

P.S   
It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me stuff, I get it, it's your country and everything. We decided you would run things and I shouldn't intrude. Just make sure you have the right people near you. Running kingdoms is hard so ask the people around you. 

P.S.S   
Martha is a good choice.  
__________________________

Standing in the hallway not far from the office, so Dream is taking Tubbo with him. That explains him leaving, and everything I saw. God Dammit. This is a little too normal, not enough conspiracy.

‘Like Antarctica empire’

Wait. This could actually work. War with the Empire could work out nice. 

Stepping into the common place, the fireplace was recently lit. The fire and gold merged together to make a glow. The few light sources in the room, the furniture reflecting the light back out. Rereading the letter, memorizing any little quirks and what it’s saying. 

The paper was shredded easily, it came apart just fine. The once one piece was now made into much smaller ones. Unreadable it was now, how easy it is to twist the truth that was once there. Letting the pieces fly into the fire, they floated down gently into the grasping hands of the fire. Some burning dark before it fully reached the core. Watching the fire, steps in the hallway wrenched me back to the present.

My hand was on the doorknob, it wasn’t fully closed. Throwing my eyes down both sides, Martha was at the end of one. She was going in the direction of the wash bins. I need to calm down, high walls are not the best to remain low. Not everyone is as keen as Dream.

Shaking my head I walked to Schlatt’s office, my plan was still getting the kinks worked out. Making sure not to solve every problem, I had a decent idea.

Waiting at the door for a few seconds, getting my bearings. Barging into the office, I let out ragged breaths. Blowing open my eyes, feigning panic. Schlatts eyes got bigger along with mine. Swallowing hard, “Schlatt! The- Tubbo!”

Schlatt didn’t get everything but he understood enough. Palms on desk he rose up far too quickly, he swayed a bit. His sway didn’t deter him “ Quackity! What happened!”

His voice was a hardened panic, I sometimes forgot that he could control his emotions so well. Especially when he doesn’t have much control. Slowing down my breaths, still breathing out my mouth.

“Antarctica Empire! They- I saw them take Tubbo! The others went after them! Dream sent a note explaining they were going after them!” Shit! If asks to see the note I’m screwed! 

“What about Tubbo!” His voice was slowly getting higher in panic, getting a better idea of what was happening.

I readied my breaths for more of a yell “They Kidnapped him!”

I could physically feel the large breath he let out in rage. It looked like steam was blowing out like a bull. The horns only add to the picture. I didn't realize I was breathing in through my nose, heavy breathing. My heart was pumping up and down fast, not for Tubbo but for me. Getting caught was not an option. I hope I’m overestimating Schlatt and not the other way around.

“Antarctic Empire.” His eyes were a steel glass, flight of fight instincts kicked in. Only flight instinct was working unfortunately. Nodding meekly.

“Another war it is.” The voice was breathy, almost like talking to yourself. I had to strain my ears just to get a whisper of it.

I was practically ordered into the war room, Quackity and Schlatt were already in the room. The two of them were standing, not bothering to even push out a chair. Quackity greeted me first. Schlatt not looking away form the maps

“Fundy.” I nodded in greeting.

I kept my eye contact with him, urging for some answers as to why we were here. We only meet here for the beginning of wars. Last time I checked we just finished one. His eyes swept over the Schlatt, a sigh went out from his mouth and never returned to look at me.

Standing in silence was an awkward affair that seemed that I was the only one feeling it. Schlatt’s eyes never strayed away from the maps, it must be interesting. Biting my cheek, I’m hoping this has nothing to do with the recent war. I was in charge of the troops, and being called into the principal's office was never good.

Minutes went by no one talking, I relaxed after a while. Luckily it wasn’t me. Purple strolled into the room like nothing was wrong. 

“You’re late.” I gulped at the way Schlatt said that. I stiffened at the words, he wasn’t even speaking to me. I saw purple go rigged, a small “sorry” went out from him.

He finally turned to the whole group, all of us were on the other side of him. Schlatts demeanour was cold. I shivered if I got too close. His eyes went straight to Quackity and motioned for him to start.

Quackity cleared his throat. “ Tubbo was Kidnapped and Dream is going after him.”

“What!” The two dark haired males just looked at me unimpressed. Purple’s mouth was agape, eyes wide. Both of us shared the same expression of shock, me being more vocal about it.

“Tubbo was taken and were going to war.” Schlatt was speaking, no longer having a deadly tone replacing it with metal. Quackity ran off with the statement to continue. “The Antarctic Empire took him, Dream told me.”

“Dream.” Dream was here? When, he didn't come looking for me. I pushed down my hurt, Tubbo was kidnapped my petty thoughts were of not of importance right now.

Quackity nodding. Purple finally decided to speak “What are we going to do?” Purple and Tubbo played together when they were younger. They were never extremely close, I saw that they distanced from each other. Purple putting training as a main priority. It still must be hard, childhood memories are hard to lose.

“Nothing for now.” I get that Schlatt makes the decisions but this one seems stupid. His son was just kidnapped and he wants nothing to do. Visible confusion was on everyone's face. He went on. “ If they don’t send a note we won’t say anything, we’ll build up our army and supplies in quiet. Try to stay low, until we’re ready. After two weeks and they still haven’t said anything we’ll officially declare war.”

“What about Tubbo he can get hurt! Or killed!” Purple was the first one to respond to his plan.

“If they were going to kill then they would have already, if they wanted something they would have said something. Ransom as well, demands would have already been asked.” Quackity gave us the more logical conclusion.

“I don’t like it, but it makes sense.” I really didn’t like it, maybe Dream would get him back. Quackity did say they were on his tail. I had to trust them and hope they don’t get hurt. The Empire had a God, A Blood God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy... I apologize this was a really short chapter but I din't have much to write. But next chapter is really fluffy and you'll get your content. It's going to get pretty fast right about now. Thank you for the Kudos and comments. Love you guys.
> 
> ByeBye
> 
> instagram- wtf_isaly_art


	13. Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream start to get together
> 
> Techno and Dream POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Eret side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

We’ve arrived back home. I never thought I would miss the cold so much. The warmer weather in L’manberg was a complete change. A change that was nice, before the sweat kicked in. I hate the heat now. I was sticky all the time, not to mention it made me hate wearing my cape. I loved my cape. The ship was getting docked by the workers, the sudden lurch of the ship. Unlike the others I didn’t show my imbalance. 

Less than two days have passed since deporting from the former country. It took longer to travel, we kept having to slow down for the other ship. Phil claimed we couldn't just leave, apparently it’s rude to leave Tommy behind. I don’t think he would mind, him, Ranboo and the new one Tubbo got along just fine.

I saw a green hood walking down the ramp the same time as me. The both of us were the last to walk off from the ship. He didn't have his mask one, I saw his small grin directed at me. The leaf green eyes seemed to glow for a second. It dulled just as quick as they glowed, playing it off as light. I returned to my pace walking down the ramp. He pulled back the hood that was covering his head of hair.

“Hey! Techno, right?” I never heard his voice without the taunting tone on it, I liked it. All the muscles in his face were relaxed, he gave off a comforting aura. 

“Dream.” Why did my voice fail me, the one time I tried to sound welcoming. I turn into a monotone machine. I must have made a face, his laugh was more like stifled breaths begging to escape. A smile joining it as well.

Cute.

“Alright Techno. I think we got off on the wrong foot, wouldn't you say?” Bringing back the memories of our first meeting.

“You stole my crown, I remember.” His eyes wandered everywhere but mine. I know because I was looking down the middle of his face. Did I mention he had freckles.

“Yeah…” An awkward laugh finished what he was going to say, he continued on. “ Mind showing me around. Y’know repayment for chasing me off last time.” 

He simply smiled at my deadpan look of amusement. I looked back at the others, the ‘Bad’ demon was the only one who looked back at Dream. But when he saw the two of us talking he turned back around. I nodded at his request, we were the only ones left. Even Bad joined the group of walking down the street to the castle. 

“Great, where to first Pinkie!” If he sensed my glare at the nickname he ignored it. Shaking it off I picked up speed to catch up. “Since you asked so nicely. The fire pit is a starter.”

“Fire pit?” He turned his face to look at me in question. “ A fire pit doesn’t sound touristy?”

“It’s a green fire pit.”

“Like Greek fire?” I stopped in my tracks, he knew of the Greeks, I loved their history! I studied them when I was a non-god. Their history was practically ancient by now, he must have studied a lot to know of them.

“You know Greeks!” My voice was rising a bit at the end in excitement. 

“Yeah?” He looked as if he did something wrong. It was the complete opposite, I hadn’t met someone in so long who even knew of the Greeks! Much less know details of them.

“What do you think of Theseus!” Crap. Maybe he doesn’t know the heroes, it’s lucky to even know the Greeks, but the stories can be harder to find and learn.

“He’s cool, I like the Achilles type more though.” My eyes must have been sparkling with adoration by now. When he turned his head to look at me, our faces were extremely close. How did that happen? I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, I noticed the small details of them. They had specks of gold and purple in them. 

His eyes were roaming my entire face, the tips of his lips were quirked upward. I coughed in awkwardness, my anxiety of my scars kicked in. I know it was stupid, he had scars as well. The ground became really interesting for the both of us, he looked up first.

“Fire Pit?” His voice was high pitched, glad I’m not the only one embarrassed. Nodding frantically, we fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the way there. I was leading, he wasn’t behind me, he just followed me by my side. Reaching the Fire, we saw Tommy and Tubbo were there. The two of them off to the side of us. After a few seconds Ranboo came back with some hot cup drinks. The two of them laughed at what Tommy had said.

That gave me an idea, I recognized the logo of the cup. Telling Dream to wait for me, I walked to the coffee shop. The pit was surrounded by outlets of stores, restaurants and shops were also there. Walking in, surprisingly there wasn’t much of a line, two other people waiting. I should have asked what he wanted. I ordered a medium hot chocolate for him, I got myself a black coffee. I got us two muffins to go along with our drinks, I don't want to push it by only ordering one. The thought of us sharing a pastry wasn’t one I detested unfortunately .

I paced my way back to him, he didn’t move from where I left him. He heard me coming, laughing at my attempt to balance all four things in my hands. He met me, giving me a hand with the drinks.

“I got us something warm. I know it must get cold.” I tried my best to explain my reasoning for getting us a treat. I gave him one of the muffins, handing me my coffee back to me.

“Thank you.” It was small but nice, his checks must have been flushing from the cold, surely. We spent the rest of the time talking, I showed him little places where I found comfort. The both of us discarded the cups and wrappers along the way. We must’ve walked halfway through the kingdom when it started to get dark. 

We were walking to the port, where our ships were still docked. The moon and stars begin to wake and shine their light. Although it was dark, none of us picked up speed to get back faster. The two of us content with it all, the moon light did wonders for his features. Subconsciously a smile was forming on my lips.

Stopping near a walkway that had nothing blocking the ocean it felt rather intimate. Looking at each other, I saw that he shivered, without thought I was unclasping my cape to give to him. While wrapping it over him, his hand reached out to help me. Somehow our hands managed to get hold of each other. I don’t know if it was intentional.

Somewhere deep inside of me, I got the courage I only get when fighting an army. I started to lean forward, he didn’t lean back or forward. Was this good? I haven’t kissed someone, much less felt like this to anyone. His eyes never left mine, there was no doubt inside them.

I was a whisper away from his lips. As much as I wanted it, I was scared. I hesitated, I just met Dream, was this even a date? I lost all my confidence.

Kissing him on the cheek, it was still romantic in a sense. Just not going all the way to the end. Would he hate me for not kissing him? Did he not want this anymore? I pulled back trying to gauge his reaction.

Like all the other times I was met with a small smile. There wasn’t any hate in his face. A blush did adorn his face, even if we didn’t kiss.

“Want to go on a date? With me?” The words he spoke were slightly above a mere whisper. 

“Yeah. I’ll like that.”

On the walk to Techno’s castle we weren’t talking. To some that may seem awkward and uncomfortable but this was nice. There were no awkward glances that we pretend not to see or the shuffles of our feet. When I turned to give him a glance he just met mine, giving me a reassuring smile.

We were not far from the big steps up to the castle. I did not want to do those, I wonder if he would mind if I stayed at a hotel at the lower levels. Anything to avoid the steps, my cardio is not up to date. At all.

In between my mental exhaust of thinking of going up the stairs I felt a calloused hand touch mine. The pads of his fingers were rough, but it did nothing more than bring warmth up my entire arm. Looking at him confused, I saw his eyes widen in shock he pulled away quickly muttering a small sorry.

“Wait no!” I pulled his hand back into mine, both of my hands barely covered his. He didn't look up to my eyes again but a small smile crept on his features. 

Holding his hand up the stairs distracted me all the way up to the top. The whole time my mind was running with the fact that we were holding hands. Not long ago we held swords against each other. 

There were a few more steps between us and the spruce castle doors. I stopped, did he want everyone to know about us, I mean we don’t even know what we are. He was thinking about it too, brows furrowed in concentration. I waited patiently for him to think it through.

He must have found his answer, he released my hand. I tried my best to hide my disappointment, I really tried. It wasn't fair towards him. Instead he wrapped his pinkie with mine and walked into the castle.This somehow felt more intimate, I managed to get even more butterflies in my stomach. I don’t even know if it was possible. 

The others were still awake in what looked like a lounge room, there were velvet sofas and cushions spread around the room. An enormous fireplace adorned the back middle of the room. They all looked like they had been having a friendly conversation before we interrupted.

I smiled at all of them before lightly dragging Techno behind me, I plot myself on a two seater, almost a love chair a bit more spacious. He didn’t put up any fight or words against me, mindlessly following behind me. If the others noticed our intertwined pinkies they didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYY fucking fluff for once, I really enjoyed writing this it was cute all the way through, I have a rough idea for next chapter but no spoilers. but anyway thank you for the Kudos and comments.
> 
> ByeBye
> 
> Instagram- wtf_islay_art


	14. Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo POV,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Eret side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

It’s been about a week since I left L’manberg, somewhere inside all the fun I still missed it. I never left home for so long, it's been a large change. Dream helped a lot, knowing some part of home is still with me.

Speaking of Dream, he got a boyfriend fast. Tommy told me they met 2 weeks ago, and chances are they’re... y’know. I don’t even want to think about it.

Walking downstairs I already heard commotion in what I could only guess to be the dining room. I’m still not all confident in the layout of this place. Pushing open the door, I didn't expect to see what I saw this early in the morning.

Tommy was clinging to Wilbur, clinging on his back nails digging into the skin. “GET OFF you child!” He managed to throw Tommy off of his back, Tommy himself landing on his back. 

“YOU BITCH!” He flipped off Wilbur before walking back to what I guessed to be his chair. Wilbur having his moment holding up a disk. Phil was the first one to notice me still standing at the doorway. He looked up from his plate of breakfast.

“Good Morning Tubbo! I didn’t see you there, would you like breakfast?” I simply nodded, tired from staying up last night with Ranboo and Tommy. Ranboo is still sleeping and Tommy with excess energy. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy greeted me, Wilbur doing the same. Techno ‘ Dream’s crush’ gave a curt nod. Someone brought me a breakfast plate, eggs, pancakes and toast. Huh, no meat. Looking back at Techno, it was probably the best. 

After a few mouthfuls of food I decided to speak. “Where’s Dream? And the others?” Techno grunted at the mention of my brother. Wilbur answered me instead, I was half expecting Phil to answer. He seemed like the only responsible one out of all of them. Even Techno.

“Bad and Skeppy went into town, Bad needing some ingredients or something.” Bad and Skeppy have been getting pretty close, I noticed that they seemed to click well together. They acted like they’ve known each other longer than they actually did. I guess the same could be said about me and Tommy. Even Ranboo and I got along really well.

“Dream went to the port this morning, probably with the others.” I just smiled at Techno knowingly, of course he knew where my brother was. An embarrassed glare was what he returned, even the others knew.

Nodding at them I went back eating. It was nice to eat with company again. Tommy and me talking in between chewing. Wilbur joining in randomly, Phil reminding us to not to eat with food in our mouths. Techno telling us not to choke while we're at it. In the end Breakfast went by fast.

I was playing some games with the others, Ranboo winning. I was certain someone couldn't win this many Uno matches in a row. Ranboo winning again, his last card being a wild.

“C’mon! That’s BullShit you prick!” Although not saying I agreed with Tommy. This is his 8th win. We’ve played 10 rounds.

“I’m just better!” We’re just feeding his ego. Bad and Karl left the game after Ranboo’s 5th win. Tommy somehow convinced me to stay. I spun around to look at Phil when I heard his chuckle, I squinted at him. Shrugging he went back to reading a book.

I threw my cards on the floor and sat up, from my lying position. The others returned not long after breakfast. A lot of us were hanging out in the longue, it was still cold outside and the fire was nice.

Dream and Techno left on their own after a while. None of us said anything knowing full well they needed their alone time.

“Another round?” Ranboo had his cheeky smile, knowing full well he would win again! 

“Hell yeah! you hybrid! I’m going to win this time!” 

“I’m good, I’m not feeding your ego again.”

“Aww. C’mon you could win this time?” I shook my head, I know I’m not going to win. Chances of Tommy losing were even higher.

A person came rushing in, he looked disheveled. His eyes were wide, he couldn’t stop moving. I saw his eyes frantically look for someone. Phil stood up, the person then came rushing up to him. All eyes were on the person, shock on everyone's face. 

He was whispering to Phil hurriedly, Phil’s features became a hard worry and left the room with the person. Before he fully exited the room he turned to us. “Wait here.” That was all he said, he turned back to leave with the person.

I met eyes with Tommy, who also looked confused. The others wither looking at Wilbur or Tommy for answers. They were the only ones who knew things the most, most were looking at Wilbur. 

Wilbur bit his lip before trying to explain what just happened. “That was an advisor. Dad has them to run the non-major things.”

“Yeah, but they looked like they found out a dragon attacked the city.” Sam was the one to say what we really had in mind. What could be so important they fled the room so fast.

“Probably a crime or fight?” Even Wilbur didn’t look or sound confident in his answer. No one else spoke after that. We just all mingled around the room, none of us wanting to leave the room. Especially after Phil told us to stay here. 

It must have been a couple of hours, I don’t remember when Phil left the room. It was nearing 2:00, Tommy has been mostly quiet. He didn’t look anyone in the eyes, that somehow made things oh so much worse. 

Phil came back in, closely followed by Techno and Dream. Techno had a hard look on his face, he too was worried. Dream had his mask on, he knew how to mask his body language well. I don’t know how he feels.

“Sorry for taking so long. I had to go get these two.” He motioned at the two of them with a flick of his hands. 

“What happened?” Surprisingly Tommy was the first one to speak. I turned to look at him, he looked a bit less worried. Phil took a deep breath, looking for the right words. Whatever it is, it is important. Normally he always knew what to say, now he didn’t have the right words.

“Dad?” Wilbur asked tentatively.

“L’manberg just announced war with the Antarctic Empire.”

“What.” I didn’t feel the words on my lips, shock was snatching all of my thoughts. Dream turned to look at me, but he didn't do anything else. Everyone was looking at me and Dream. 

“Tubbo… We don’t blame you, neither you or Dream. You guys didn’t have a say in this.” Phil was speaking again. Why would dad do this, he knew we were here. Dream told me he knew. I looked over at Dream, hoping Dream could read me well at what I was trying to ask. He nodded in response.

I looked down at my hands, I felt Ranboo and Tommy put a hand on my shoulders. Bad came closer, Karl looked like he wanted to do something but didn’t know what to do. 

Dream looked completely closed off, it felt uncomfortable to try and get near him. Techno was the only one near him, he didn’t show any awkwardness near him. I knew this wasn’t the time, but what happened when they were gone. They looked closer now.

“What are you going to do?” George was the first to break the silence. It was a valid question, I don’t remember when was the last war the Empire was in.

“Prepare for war, we don’t want to but we have to protect ourselves.” Techno’s voice was cold, he looked like he was already prepared. 

“That’s smart, knowing our dad he’s already ready. You need to get things ready fast. He won’t wait for you.” Dream was talking, he crossed his arms leaning more on his right leg. Leaning more towards Techno.

“Thank you.” Phil thanked him, Dream knew more of L’manberg’s tactics than I did. I never had an interest in the details of the war. Now it feels like I should have known everything, anything that could help the Antarctic. 

What bugged me was that I want to help. I mean L’manberg is my home, did I help my dad or my friends. I still don’t know why dad waged war, on the other hand the Empire is just trying to protect themselves. I remember dad talking about more wanting more land, but the Empire is across an ocean. I doubt this war is necessarily to help L’manberg in any way. Nothing was just not adding up.

For now I’ll try to help the Antarctic, do they even want our help. We’re in the middle of a war now, having enemy citizens is not the best idea. Maybe they’ll ask us to leave.

“Do you guys want to stay? Or do you want to go back?” Phil asked it was more directed to me and Dream. Almost like he could read me so easily. The two of us had more ties to L’manberg than anyone else. 

“We’ll help you guys, L’manberg doesn’t have a valid reason to wage war.” Dream answered for the both of us.The two of us having the same train of thought about the whole situation. The others nodding along. I too nodded, I have to agree with Dream.

“This is a war with L’manberg then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hoped you guys like this chapter, Idk this one felt a bit bland to me. I want to write better chapter so I might just take a break for a bit. NOT Now, but in a few weeks. I would write a lot more so I'm not rushing to write. better content and shit.
> 
> but anyways that's my problems thank you for the kudos and comments they're nice and I enjoy them. Thank you
> 
> ByeBye
> 
> instagram- wtf_isaly_art


	15. Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, okay so some background info if you're ever confused. 
> 
> Dreams team ( Dream-sapnap-george-bbh-antfrost-sam-punz) The SMP ship
> 
> Techno's side ( Techno-tommy-philza-wilbur-karl-ranboo-skeppy) Coldblood ship
> 
> Jschlatt kingdom (Schlatt-quackity-fundy-purple-tubbo) Rapid ship
> 
> Eret side (niki-puffy-eret-hbomb-callahan) holyland ship

War with L’manberg was big, for as long as I have been in the Antarctic I’ve never heard of war. The last I remember of a war with the Empire must have been ages ago. Most countries are fine within their respective land masses. The threat of a supposed Blood God was also a damper in their plans.

Will the Empire even be ready for war? They would need soldiers and supplies. All of that relayed on who was attacking first. The Landmass didn’t connect, one or another would need to set sail to each other's land. That itself was a risk.

Phil said “ Techno could you take Dream to the room?”

“What? To fuck?” 

“Language! Tommy!” Bad expressed his shock. I had to stifle my laugh at their faces. Even Phil had a hard time hiding his smile. Dream wasn’t able to hide his laugh, full on wheezing. Technoblade decided to just drag him out the door instead, that managed an even harder laugh from Dream.

“Will, can you take them upstairs. There should be some rooms up there.” Wilbur just nodded. 

“What! No we can help, Techno isn’t the only one who can fight!” Tommy once again talking, sometimes I wonder if he would ever know when things are appropriate. 

“Tommy.” Bad gave him a warning. Even though we just met Bad he already felt like a parent. In a good way.

“Tubbo! Ranboo! C’mon!” Tommy was looking between us, his eyes were searching for any support. Tubbo hugged himself and shook his head. I disagreed as well.

“Tommy… We don’t know much about this. I doubt we’ll be much help.” Looking for the right words. “ We’ll just get in the way, I don’t want to risk messing something up.”

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tubbo give a short nod. I felt bad, Tommy had a look of betrayal. I looked down at the ground, the guilt riling up in me. 

Bad walked to lay a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “C’mon boys. Let’s go upstairs.” I looked up to meet their eyes. I tried to convey to Tommy my apologies, he didn’t look at me or Tubbo. We walked up the stairs slowly.

Halfway up the stairs I heard noises of someone rushing back into the room where we were. I looked back to see a butler come to collect the others. He led them to where I guessed Techno and Dream ran off. Phil followed closely behind the butler, he too had a face of concentration. I saw their faces of pity when they passed us. 

The three of us were joined by Bad and Skeppy not long after. Skeppy and Bad were arguing about their relationship.Again. I wouldn’t even call it arguing it was more like fake aggressive banter. They sounded serious, but what they were bantering about was anything but serious. 

Me and Tubbo were actively listening. It was A-grade entertainment. Gazing over to look at Tommy, he was sitting in a corner looking like a kicked puppy. He was cursing under his breath, I couldn’t make out what. 

I went back to listen to Bad and Skeppy, they suddenly got silent when a loud thump came from downstairs. Around the area where the others were in the war room. 

A tense silence went around the room, Tommy meeting our eyes. None of us said anything, when nothing else was heard. I saw Tubbo, he was wringing his hands. Bad was just looking worried, he half looked like was about to run out the door and to the others. Skeppy placed a hand on his forearm.

“What do you think they’ll do?” I was the first one to speak, I was nervous. Was questions a good thing right now?

“I-” Bad stopped for a short second “ I don't know, but I’m sure it’ll all be fine.” Skeppy and Bad just looked at each other. Did they think we didn’t get things, just by the look they shared I knew nothing good was coming out of this. At least not now.

“This is Bullshit.” Tommy wasn’t loud this time, but still very audible. Bad didn’t try to correct him this time. Tubbo was still looking down at the ground. “We should do something.” He went on again.

“What can we do Tommy!” Tubbo sounded frustrated and exasperated. Shock was written on my face, I haven’t seen Tubbo look like this. This helplessness. It was the best way I could explain it. Tommy was speechless as well. 

Tommy regained his composure “ I don’t know! Anything!” 

“Anything isn’t a solution Tommy!” Tubbo exclaimed again. “ What if we got help.” Looking over at Skeppy it sounded weak.

“Who would help!” Tubbo was once again pointing out the flaws. No one else spoke. Tubbo didn't look victorious, he looked like he wanted someone to prove him wrong. I was hoping for it too.

“What about eret?” Bad was hesitant. I don't know who that was, Tubbo looked like he was considering it. The rest of us were completely clueless, I was half expecting Tommy to know. 

“Who?” 

“It could work.” Tubbo answered. He didn’t answer the question we had, just Bad’s question. “We’ll have to travel there though. He’s hesitant about the whole communicator system.” Whoever we’re talking about it sounded like a journey.

I decided to step in, we were getting nowhere “ WHO are we talking about?” I tried to emphasize the ‘who’. 

Tubbo answered “ Eret; They rule a major kingdom in the east. They could help us.” 

“Hell Yeah! What’s stopping us?!” 

“Tommy. Why would they help us Tubbo?” Skeppy asked. All Tubbo could answer “ They’re good people, they also owe Dream a favor.” 

“We’re not Dream” I joined back in the conversation. 

“They know Tubbo and Dream are brothers.” Bad gave the explanation. “ This could work. L’manberg would rethink this war if it’s 2 against 1.” 

“ We could do it!” Tommy stood up. “ If we can get there it will work. No war no problems.” 

“If the others say no?” It felt wrong, I wanted to do this and pointing out all the wrongs won’t make it easier to convince them of it. 

“We won’t tell the others.” The whole room was shocked, none of us expecting those words to come out of Bad out of all people. Tommy or Skeppy maybe, but Bad.

“I don’t want war, this could help avoid it completely. Lesser of two evils.” That was all he would to explain. I would take it. 

“ SO we’re all agreeing to this?” Skeppy asked. I nodded and soon the others were nodding as well. 

The three of us were meant to get clothes for the trip. I ran as quietly as I could with Tommy and Tubbo to the rooms. Luckily they weren’t far. We split off to our rooms, I rammed into the door by accident. Rushing in, I closed the door quickly. I don’t want anyone seeing anything.

Rushing to my closets I lugged out backpacks I had stored in there. I almost ripped them open, I didn't look too closely at what I was packing. Random colors of clothes in a pile in the pack. Zipping it up just as fast I was outside my room door. Tubbo already waiting for us, Tommy took a few more seconds.

“Okay. We meet up at the kitchen with Skeppy. Bad should be heading to the docks already.” I retold the plan to the two of them.

“Try not to look suspicious.” Tubbo said the last phrase before we walked down the hallway. We passed people who worked at the castle. I swear we passed too many people to be normal. There were never this many people before. 

Crap I hope they mind their business and not say anything. I must have jinxed a god “ Where are you boys heading with full backpacks?” 

“Pizza!” I could slap Tommy right now, that did nothing to help. Tubbo came to the rescue “ Sleepover!” He had to think a bit more before going on “ We’re having a sleepover, and we’re getting some pizza” 

I tried to smile confidently at the answer, I’m not good with lies. “ Oh yeah! We’re going to talk about women and man stuff!” Did I say slap Tommy, I could strangle him. 

The person bought it thankfully. “ Okay boys… Have fun?” They went back to walking down the hallway.

“That was close. Too close. Tommy” I gave him a look that I hoped conveyed my slap. “Let’s just go.” 

Skeppy was already gathering food and snacks in an extra bag when we got there. He gave us a quick glance before he continued on with what he was doing. Tommy and Tubbo looked at me on what to do next. I shrugged at them, I didn’t expect to pack clothes so quickly. 

“Wait for me on the table, try not to look worried. If people look in the kitchen they’ll see you three first.” I mentally thanked Skeppy for telling us what to do. This whole rush was also rushing my thoughts, I am not cut out for this.

Only one or two people passed by the kitchen and none of them looked inside. We were only in the kitchen for less than 5 minutes and we’re already heading out. 

Tubbo said “ Bad should be at the docks already, he must’ve picked up some supplies on the way.” I don’t think he saw my nod of confirmation. 

Once we were out of the main courtyard of the castle we sprinted down the stairs. I felt like I was going down faster than I actually was. Why were there so many!

Tommy led us through the alleyways and backways of the city. We tried to avoid as many people as we could, people would only help rat us out. We never stopped running, I was out of breath halfway through our run. Tubbo was in even worse shape, the two of us not used to this much exercise. 

Making our way to the ports we were close. I could already smell much of the salt from the sea. That made us get there faster. The sun was still a far bit from reaching the horizon. There was about 2 more hours of light. That would be just enough time to get far enough from shore before nighttime. 

Bad was waiting for us on the ramp of the boat. It was already ready to set sail. It wasn’t tied and the two of the sails were open. Tommy ran up the ramp first, neither of us stopping before running up the ramp. 

My momentum kept me from being able to slow down, I managed to slip and fall. Tubbo crashing into me as well. Tommy and Bad ran off to speed up the sailing. Skeppy pulled the ramp up, After Skeppy finished with the heavy lifting he came over to the jumble of me and Tubbo. His foot was on my face, the other one on my chest.

“How did you get into that position?!” 

“Skeppy shut it.” Tubbo spoke for the two of us. Tubbo managed to sit up, he was on the right of me.

I heard Tommy before I saw him, Tubbo was blocking my view. “We’re home free boys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is the second to last chapter of PART 1, After next wednesday I will take a break of a few weeks to get more ideas and to write a lot more. 
> 
> That is all, Thank you!
> 
> ByeBye
> 
> Instagram- Wtf_islay_art


	16. wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur POV

Following Phil and the butler that came to get us. Orders from Techno. I saw the boys on the stairs, they all looked dejected. Swallowing hard I kept walking, I didn’t know what to do. Unlike the other two, Techno and Phil. I've never seen war, much less heard lots of it. I remember when I heard that L’manberg won their most recent war.

“Hey guys” I introduced myself to the group who were all lounging around. Techno nodding his head in acknowledgment. Phil being the only to verbally say anything to me. Looking at Phil he looked like something was on his mind.

“You alright Phil?”

“Mhmm.” He only registered my voice, not my words. I asked his name once again. That managed to get his attention. “Oh! Yeah, just that L’manberg has gone to war.”

“L’manberg? Isn’t it to the west?” Techno giving me an audible ‘yep’. “Why are you so worried? It has nothing to do with us right?”

“Phil is just being his normal self and worrying about everything.” Techno switched his crossed legs. Nodding at his answer I went to go sit on the floor.

“Maybe, Techno. But it’s still war.” Phil gave his reasoning as a comeback to Techno. 

“Yeah a war on a different continent, Phil.” Techno did have a point, chances of the war even affecting us were closer to zero than one.

Zoning back into the present, the whole lot of us were walking into the room. Dream and Techno were sitting next to each. The carved a sly smile on my face. I half wanted to check under the table, just to see if they were holding hands.

They probably were with how shy and nervous Techno was trying to hide. I still couldn’t see Dream’s face because of his mask.

I guess all of my chances of getting with Dream just went back to zero. Shame. He had a cute face, but I guess Techno can get it.

I walked to the middle of the table, Sam green hair stood behind me on the right. Opting to stand than to sit. Skeppy excused himself to go upstairs with the other boys and Bad. I swear everyone is getting matched maker.

Sapnap sat next to karl, across from me. George on his right. The others getting situated themselves as well, either standing or sitting. Phil pulled out a chair at the head of the table. Dream getting himself more comfortable, he put up his feet, hell even Techno loosened up. Spreading his legs a bit more.

The whole room seemingly lightened up because of those two who did. Still no one has spoken. We all sat in silence for quite some time, all of us looking at each other waiting for someone to start.

Dream cleared his throat rather loudly, even behind his mask I could feel his pointed look towards Phil and Techno. Techno squirmed underneath his gaze. Weird, never seen him do that before.

Phil got the hint “Yes. Of course, well it seems we have to make a plan. L’manberg has declared war on the Empire, and we are completely unprepared. I have already sent people to alert the citizens and to bring the army closer to the city.”

All of us collectively nodded at the information, it was a good start. 

Dream spoke “ Knowing Sch- my father he is already well prepared. He likes having an upper hand on things before he commits.”

Techno went after him, “That doesn’t change what we need to do.” I looked at him confused, I’m sure all of us looked at him in confusion. He continued “ Since they declared the war, they would need to come to our land to fight. That gives us a better advantage.”

“What’s your plan then Techno.” I asked him, he knew more about battle strategy than Phil. I would put all of my trust in his decisions right now.

He squinted in thought then went on. “ We fortify the city, their best play is for them to start a foot army on our west land. Then they would march to us, ships from the sea would also most likely happen. That would allow them to corner us.” 

“We send troops farther up north west. That would circle them and they would have to fight both sides. But the seaside, there is not much we can do.” Phil added to the supposed plan. Techno nodded.

“That could work, but you’re right their ships would be completely defended. Our port would be unable to set sail. We’ll have one or two scouting ships out, they’ll send messages if they see anything. That will hopefully give us enough time to sail the fleet.”

“The ships will need to be ready at all times.” The voice came from behind me, Sam startled me which made me flinch to my left. That caused a chain reaction to Dream falling backwards on his chair, Techno tried to catch him, but they were too far apart.

A loud Thump rattled throughout the entire room. Techno was there fast, kneeling next to Dream in an instance. I even leaned forward, I also tried to catch the green hoodie. That must have hurt.

Dream managed to sit up, rubbing his head. All of us asked if he was okay. I removed the chair away from him and moved it more towards out of the way. Sam helped and picked it up farther away.

“I’m fine.” He waved us off him. “ Just a little scratch.” That somehow sent Techno to overdrive, he looked like he was searching Dream for the scratch. Damn. I looked over to Phil, who also looked at me. We had the same expression of ‘ he’s so whipped’.

“Tech.” Dream gave him a soft warning. He reluctantly gave him some space. Dream went on “I’m going to go to the bathroom or something, make sure I’m not bleeding.” Techno once again perked up in worry at the mention of blood.

“You guys continue this conversation. You too Techno.” Dreams mask was moved more towards the side of his head. Dream gave Techno more of a one eyed look.

Dream walked off, and out of the room turning right before the door blocked my view. Once he was gone Techno didn’t sit back down unlike the others.

“Right, so let's keep going.” Phil started us off again. Even though Techno wasn’t all here he was here enough. This caused the others to pitch in more in the conversation.

“I don’t know how well the ship idea will work, don’t get me wrong but L’manberg is a bit more advanced in technology. I mean Sam didn’t Dream tells us about submarines or something.” George looked over to Sam for affirmation. Sam just nodded in response after some thought.

“Submarines?” Karl asked.

“Dream knows more, but they essentially are like boats that can move underwater with fuel.” Sam gave a more detailed idea. 

“Underwater? That could be an issue.” Phil stated, Techno followed shortly after “ I’ve never heard of them.”

“Must be a new invention. “ For once Punz spoke, I was half surprised. Phil once again nodded “The world is changing.”

The talk went on longer about details about the army and where to place them, Techno wants to move them more in the city and Phil wants more on the surrounding the enemy.

Soon after Dream came back into the room that stopped all the voices. “ What took you so long man, you were in there for like 30 minutes.” Sapnap asked.

“Huh really? I saw Bad and started talking with him, I didn't think it took that long. Anyways what are you guys talking about before I interrupted.”

“Whether more troops should be in the city or behind the attack.” Phil answered him quickly

Dream thought about it, “ How many people will be in the city?” Phil and Techno both looked taken aback by the question. I will admit it never crossed my mind. Dream continued before they got their bearing back. “If you’re planning to evacuate then surround the enemy, but if you’re not protecting the city.”

“Where will we send the people?” I asked, there was nothing but snow and mountains on these lands.

Techno had an answer. “I built a bunker a long time ago inside a mountain, it used to be a vault of mine. I cleared it out long ago. It could house plenty of the population.”

“How far?” Techno and Phil were back to discussing this mostly on their own again. Techno joining back again fully with Dream back. 

“Less than 7 miles out east.” All of us nodded once again.

“So it’s settled, we’ll send the people there. Techno you’ll have to lead them there, no one else knows where it is.” 

“I can’t leave now!” Although Techno was probably the best at war, the people were an important factor in this war.

“You’ll have to Tech.” Dream had this spell over Techno because he didn’t talk back about it again. A simple nod was his response. He sat back down on his chair again. Dream also going back to the chair, he pulled it off the wall and sat next to Techno.

“So this is the plan then?” Punz asked. Everyone in the room looked at each other before nodding. 

Phil said “ Okay then, I’ll ready the order to evacuate, Will, can you organize the supplies for the people? We’ll have them get ready to leave tomorrow mid-day.” I nodded, everyone was picking themselves up to leave. 

I was last to leave, the only ones that were still in the room were Techno and Dream. If I saw Dream kiss Techno on the cheek before I left, well, what they don’t know won’t hurt them.

END of Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a break for a few weeks, I am burned out. But when I do return it'll be the last stretch of the story and I'll end it. but for now, I'll see you later.
> 
> Thank you
> 
> ByeBye


	17. Bad

“We have to what?”

I sighed. And tried explaining it again. “We have to go through the rocky shores to get to Eret.”

“I get trying to get to the kingdom but why the rocky shores, that place is like a death trap for boats! Not even Techno would risk it!”

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, deep breathe in, and out. We’ve been here for more than 10 minutes, 5 minutes too long.

“Tommy, I’m going to say this one last time. To get safely into the kingdom we have to get Nikki’s help, and she lives in the shore.”

Tommy argues on, this time with a different question, Finally. “Why do we need this ‘Nikki’s’ help?”

Content that we weren't on the same topic anymore, the others already leaving the conversation. “There's a reason why Eret doesn’t like communicators, and limiting the entrances to his Kingdom was also an aftermath.”

“Okay. I don’t get but okay” Tommy finally conceded. Tubbo decides to come back into the cabin “Finally got it Tommy?” His tone was teasing, in a lighthearted way.

“Don’t bully me! Beeboy!” Those two went on back and forth all the way out the door. 

As those two went outside, Skeppy came in around the same time. Closing the door behind him, I sat down on the chair of the desk. Skeppy sitting down opposite of me. 

“Soo… you're gonna tell me how you got us this ship and how we left. Cause I’m pretty sure Dream saw me and said nothing. And we’re on his ship.”

“Complicated.” 

Walking down the stairs of the castle I was heading towards the front gates. I still had to get basic supplies and a boat. The others should be getting clothes and food. 

Fast walking, I didn't expect to bump into a person. Dream the least. Oh muffins. 

“Bad?” 

“Yeah?” My voice was all squeaky, he knows!  
“What are you doing, shouldn’t you be upstairs with the others?” His eyebrow quirked up.

I thought over my choices and which one could be the most benefitting. Sighing. I knew I had to tell him. I just hoped he would understand. The others would be disappointed too, coming up with a full proof plan was for nothing. 

“The others and me… well.” 

“Well” he continued for me. “ You guys were planning on going to Eret’s.”

“What- How.” My shock overridden all my other thoughts, how did he know? Did he listen to us, but thats unlikely he was downstairs the whole time. And I didn’t hear footsteps from outside the doors.

“I thought about it too.” Dream explained himself.

“You did?” My voice was still laced in surprise. “ Yeah, y’know go to Eret’s and ask for that favor, but I don’t know. I crossed the plan out, I didn’t think I would have found the time for it. It’s a bit of a journey.”

“You could have asked for help?’ I suggested. “I guess” He scratched the back of his neck with the answer.

“Anyways, you guys are going right?” Nodding, I felt like he was going to help us. I didn't want to say anything that could change his mind.

“Take the SMP ship, it’s already loaded with supplies, I asked the others to stock it. To get to Eret’s kingdom, find Nikki. She should be in the rocky shores by this time of year. MAKE sure you extinguish all light sources when you get to the rocks.” He thought more about what to tell me for a bit. Looking content “keep the others safe alright, you stay safe too.”

Getting time to talk I asked a few questions myself “Why do you know Nikki will be there, and why is the boat stockpiled.”

“Unimportant and I told you I was planning on going to Erets myself.” I still wondered about the Nikki thing but kept quiet on it. 

Instead I asked “But that was before we knew of the war?” Not much of this was making much sense.

“Friendly visit was going to turn into cry of help.” shaking his head he looked out the window. I followed his lead, the sun was going down. Still a few hours of daylight left but still. Dream said “You should go, find Nikki I’ll tell Eret you going.” 

Opening my mouth to ask even more, he started pushing me in the direction of where I was going. 

“Go you persistent demon!” Closing my mouth, I gave him a look. The two of us giggling after, I then kept waking to the gates. He’s giving us this chance I’m not going to waste it.

“So Bad you gonna tell me?” skeppy brought me back.

Shaking my head “Sorry.” 

“Figured.” His tone was dismissive, like he knew all along. “Why did you ask then?” 

He shrugged and went on with his day, before leaving he turned back to me “Where is the Rocky shores?” 

I was about to answer him when I thought about it. Looking down I thought about it some more. Where was the Rocky shores? I don’t know where the Rocky shores are! Dream usually took the lead when we headed to visit Eret!

Heading over to the right wall I pulled down the large map in the cabin. I search the east side of the map. Locating the Shores I told Skeppy who was trying to hide his stifle of a laugh.

“East- South.” I felt emabarresed and his laughter was not making it any easier to push down my blush.

“I’ll go tell the others, I don’t think Ranboo knows which way he’s going either.”

The Rocky shores were a lot like I imagined it, huge spikes of rock protruding from the ocean's surface. And all great there was a fog surrounding the whole area. 

“We're going to die here aren’t we.” Ranboo the optimist. 

“No…” My voice squeaked, “I’m sure it's not that hard to navigate through the rocks, I mean how hard can it be…”

Going to the helm of the boat, I traded places with Tubbo who somehow learned how to steer. He nodded grimly in my direction almost as support. Skeppy came up to me next. 

“I’ll keep a look out from the perch, I'll hollar.” he then went down to start the climb up the sails. I almost yelled at him to be careful. I had to look away from him to try and steer the boat. The others were still on the deck, also on the lookout. 

“Alright we’re heading in about now!” Tommy shouted so the whole boat heard. 

Entering was a drastic change, It almost seemed like it dropped 10 degrees. Taking a deep breath in I tried to mentally prepare myself for this circus.

“Bad, We have a small spike on the right!” I gently turned the boat left, I saw the spike too. It wasn’t too close, but close enough that we had to move.

We had surprisingly smooth sailing for a short while, no spikes were close enough to the boat that we had to move. All I had to do was keep it steady.

“BAD!” Tommy screeched, the other turning to look at him. Skeppy joined in as well. 

My features turned into confusion at their frantic yelling, especially yelling of my name. Releasing one of my hands from the wheel but not the other, I looked over in their direction. Giving glances to the both of them, up and down.

“What!” 

“BIG Rocks! BIG fuckin rocks!” Tommy answered me, he was almost hysterical, Skeppy immediately went back on the lookout, gauging the surrounding. Ranboo and Tubbo rushing up the stairs helped me escape my haze. Ranboo stumbled a bit, catching himself then stood behind me. Tubbo went to the side, leaning over.

Skeppy shouted back down to us “GO RIGHT, but not TOO right!” 

There wasn’t much noise but the panic from everyone caused my blood pumping ever so much more. Along with the thumping hearts from everyone, it surrounded me with bounding drums. Gulping.

I swerved right hastily, the yells and screeches from others. I pulled left, not as strong as enough. Hopefully this would work as ‘GO RIGHT, but not TOO right!’

Doing a quick head count of everyone, Skeppy was clenching tight on the rope holding him. Eyes recounting his entire life. Tommy was on the floor, starfish.

Looking back; Ranboo held onto Tubbo before he went over the edge. A sigh went out of me, not one of relief. I just forgot to breathe.

“Tommy get your ass back up!” Tubbo yelled over the panic. Both of them breathing raggedly, Tubbo had his hands on his knees. Tommy crawled himself upwards until he was standing. Nodding frantically he went back to the railing, he kept some distance this time around.

“Skeppy! Are you doing Okay?” I directed my voice upwards in his general direction. I was still mostly looking to the right, hoping I missed the rock.

Gazing back upwards I heard his “yep!” as an afterword to his thumbs up. He collected himself again and kept his search forward.

“I don’t see anything for a bit, can you move a bit more left so we get stabilized, please.” Nodding blankly at Skeppy’s words, I teetered to the left a bit more. The middle of the boat’s view was blocked by most of the mast and sails.

I could only fully see the sides, but that didn’t seem all that helpful avoiding crashes.

There was a dead silence now, the loud panic wasn’t surprising anymore. A more controlled panic took over the atmosphere. The silence riled my stomach into intricate knots, a hand clamping down on me. Swallowing down the urge to spew all over, I clenched my hands a small but to release the tension in my body.

The peak of night was here, the moon having more than enough light to lead us through; hopefully safely. Against cliche there was no fog or any type of covering anymore. It was clear as the water. In fact the water was more reflecting, you couldn’t see underneath but you could see yourself.

That made things a bit more uncomfortable.

Small moans and echoes had everyone curling up again, all of us looking in different locations, the rocks making everything repeat. 

Splashes of water were heard all around us, one was heard from the side and then suddenly it was heard behind us. A lot of us are turning our heads in the same direction at the same time. That was the only indication that I wasn’t losing my mental state.

Whipping my head over to Tommy. I saw the two other boys near him flinch back considerable at the sudden words coming from him. Then looking in the way where he was looking.

“Oh. Pretty Fish Women.”


	18. Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read end notes

Looking down and over the boat to where Tommy’s eyes were directed I was still surprised to see a brown haired girl. She had gills on the side of her neck, she had a pink purple sweater( That was not wet?) On her hair was a crown of flowers; red roses. 

I was thrown into a speechless stupor, the said girl let out a small laugh before she was pulled underwater.

All that we could see was our own confused faces, looking at us. Ranboo stared blanky at himself while Tommy searched all over the water. Like if he looked at it in a different angle it would change what he would see. 

I could feel Skeppy’s gaze from above us, as well as see a blurry silhouette of him in the water. I released the railing to step back, Ranboo following suit; mindlessly. 

I turned to look over to Bad, his frown and confusion merged together. I could only shrug in response.

The whole interaction was unique, to say the least. I didn’t know there were fish people. Where they fish people?

I’ve heard of mermaids as a kid, but that feels childish. I Didn't even see the girl's legs, if she had legs. For all I know she was just a torso swimming in the waters. That would be weirder.

“I think we should anchor here!” Skeppy yelled down to Bad. Bad didn’t answer but followed the advice, he steered to the side slowly. A good distance from any rocks, I helped Skeppy pull up the sails, so we stopped moving.

Tommy and Ranboo went off to settle the anchor, it’s going to suck pulling it up when we do start moving again. Skeppy was climbing down as well as Bad. The three of us met in the middle waiting for the other two to finish.

“What exactly did you three see?” Bad asked

Tommy spoke: “Fish women.” I sighed and looked down, that explained absolutely nothing. Ranboo went on hopefully a little better than ‘fish people.’

“There was a girl, brown hair and had gills on her neck, she disappeared in the water though.” Bad and the rest of us nodded. I didn’t think to look at her neck, so I couldn’t prove if she had gills.

“That’s what I said!” 

“Tommy that is not what you said” Skeppy told him.

“It was so!”

Bad tried to explain for us, “It could be Ser-people.” 

“What -people?” Ranboo asked for most of the group. I piped in “Like mermaids or I guess mer-people?”

“Precisely.” Bad confirmed.

“They're real?” Skeppy asked more towards Bad, a simple ‘yep’ was all we got from Bad. We didn’t get to talk more before we heard a voice from the water. Everyone but Bad tensed from the intrusion, all he did was make a small smile.

His steps had almost a skip in them, “NIKI!” An ‘o’ formed in our faces in explanations. This was his friend he was talking about before the whole disaster that we went through.

I was joined by the others to walk to the railing of the boat. Bad was sitting on the opening where the ramp is supposed to go. There we saw a pink haired girl, we only saw her shoulders and face. Looking over her again, I could dnow confirm she had gills.

She looked over to us in confusion, somehow a nice confusion. A pleasant surprise. She looked over to Bad to answer.

“They’re not here, just me.” Bad gave her the answer. She nodded, her voice was somehow soft. “Oh, Why are you here then?” 

“We need your help. And Eret’s.” I joined in, getting nervous at the lack of communication between the rest of the group and her. She contemplated, “Eret?” her head quirked.

Bad gave me a look before going back, “Yeah, we need help getting to Eret’s and well. We’re here.” 

“So you’re not visiting me?” Niki was joking now, apparently Bad didn’t catch the joke. “Wait! No! We came for you too!”

The whole group snickered at it, Niki laughing a bit harder about the situation. 

“I’m joking Bad!” her voice soft again. Bad looked back, embarrassed. An awkward chuckle leaving his lips, while rubbing the back of his neck. “But yeah, I’ll help you guys!” She dived back into the water before any of us could respond.

We sat there waiting in silence. I wondered if she was coming back. After minutes and no sign of her, I really started to think it was true. Then again I was proven wrong when I saw her pink hair again.  
Niki came back with the rose girl. The two of them popping their heads out of the water simultaneously. Rose girl had a grin, the both of them looked like they just had a good laugh together. 

Calming down from laughing Niki went first “I’m back! This is hannah!” She pointed to the girl next to her in the water. “So uhh, I guess try and follow us.” 

“At least try and make it easy!” Tommy groaned. Hannah bursted out laughing, “We’ll try blondie!” The two of them must have a secret langue that we couldn’t see, I swear. The girls were in sync all the time!

Bad clapped his hands comically “Well let’s go! I drive you guys steer!” Confused at the wording, Bad was already walking up the stairs. Shrugging at the three we went back to our previous positions. Tommy and I followed Ranboo to the peak of the boat. Skeppy climbing the ladder to the perch.

Seeing Hannah and Niki wave from a respective distants, we waved back. Ranboo yelled back over to Bad “Forward! I guess.”

We followed the girls all the way, they led us through a fairly easy route. Not having any big scares of burning and crashing the boat. I don’t know how we’ll burn, but I feel like we would. Still having no light was hard to see the small details. At this point we were following the pinkness of the hair rather than the girls themselves.

By the time we reached what could only be classified as a big and scary cave, the sun was rising. Everyone was drooping in exhaustion, Tommy falling once or twice. It felt like we had stopped in front of the cave when everyone was looking at it. Scanning it from the top and bottom.

Niki merely waved us inside. And so the boat kept on going. All the way inside, the previous light we had diminished as soon as we crossed the borders. Physically shivering at the difference of temperatures, I wrapped my arms around myself.

If this is the entacne to Eret’s Kingdom, I doubt him being very nice and welcoming. Chances of him having skeletons as servants were high in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm going to discontinue this work cause I lost all motivation to complete, I had in mind where it was going to go but no way to output into words if that makes sense. I also ended up not liking the whole plot anymore, so I'm ending it here. Maybe for now but not in the near future.
> 
> I think I'm going to just orphan it, if I do manage to finish it I'll just repost it or sum. But thank you for all the support and comments sorry to leave you like this.
> 
> ByeBye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you made it !
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this is my first time writing a shipfic. Not my first time writing but first time posting.
> 
> Also I hope you guys enjoy this Au, I have an idea of where I want to go with this. I'll be posting about weekly after the first few chapters. Also this is not fully edited and stuff.
> 
> Instagram - wtf_isaly_art
> 
> Thank you for sticking around.
> 
> Byebye


End file.
